Heartthrob of the Halls
by Tanith Panic
Summary: A story of an unlikely partnership in the late nineteenth century. Crime is rife in the area around Wilton's Music Hall in Whitechapel. But Inspector Dylan Keogh, and Detective Benjamin Chiltern, (or as he is usually known, Luke Devine) are doing their best to stop it. Dyfty friendship story. Occasional O/C characters, and several characters from the series, included.
1. Chapter 1

HEARTTHROB OF THE HALLS

It's the era of the music hall and in the seedy environment of Wilton's Music Hall, crime is rife. An unlikely partnership, however, is doing what they can to prevent it.

Mattie Skerrit looked around the vast station concourse, trying not to

salivate, as the aroma of fresh pies reminded her that she'd not eaten

since breakfast. Afraid to take out her purse in case it attracted a pickpocket, Mattie sat on a Bench, wondering what to do now she'd reached the great metropolis, London, itself. It was one thing cadging a ride on a cart to the city and escaping the spiteful, whining Bedworths, but quite another to find new employment.

An old lady came and sat next to her, unbidden. The newcomer was plump and, as far as Mattie could tell, well-dressed.

"You're new here, aren't you, dearie?"

Mattie thought that it must be her shabby coat and boots that had given the lady that impression. She nodded.

"Going to a new job, are you?"

"Looking for one."

The old lady patted her arm sympathetically. "Old job not suit you?"

Mattie remembered the martyred voice of Ida Bedworth constantly in her ear, the way Eric Bedworth's nasty pinching fingers had hurt, and the way the Bedworth brats had thrown their breakfast at her. All this she could have stood. But when the eldest son Nigel had hinted broadly that he wanted to sleep with Mattie – despite her only being sixteen – she'd fled the house and gradually made her way to London.

She shook her head.

The old lady clicked her tongue.

"Shame. What do they call you, dear?"

"My name's Mattie Skerrit."

"Would you like a nice fresh pie and a cup of tea, Mattie?"

"Do you know somewhere? I can pay-"

"You keep your money in that pretty purse of yours; you remind me of

my poor Maria. Just your age and died of the consumption last year."

The old lady wiped away a crocodile tear and Mattie wanted to pat her arm to show sympathy, but didn't quite dare.

"Come with me, Mattie Skerrit."

Mattie smiled at the old lady, whose name, it turned out, was Eliza. She didn't volunteer a second name but Mattie never realised this until much later. She, Mattie, was now sitting with a full belly and was feeling warm

and slightly lethargic.

"Now, my dear, sorry to move you on when you're resting, but I want you to see something. Do you like _him_?

Eliza pointed to a poster on one of the walls of the eating house, which announced that Luke Devine, Heartthrob of the Halls, would be performing at Wilton's Music Hall in Whitechapel. The photograph of Mr

Devine resembled that of an angel to Mattie's innocent eyes, with his large eyes, sensuous mouth and good teeth, and that wonderful dark curling hair.

She nodded eagerly then began to speak.

"I know you don't have money, Mattie, but my brother Henry will pay for you, and afterwards he'll take you round to meet Mr Devine. Would you like that?"

Oh, Mattie would. Poor innocent Mattie would very much like to meet this handsome man and see a real, proper show.

Mattie turned to Henry, her eyes shining.

"Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever seen before?"

Henry wanted to snap at this silly little bitch that he'd been saddled with for the evening, to wake up. The girl was in a dream world and she'd only seen the first half of the show.

He forced a smile to his weasel-like face.

"Wait till Mr Devine comes on stage. Then you'll have seen something!"

"Oh, I'm very excited! But, that conjuror! And the lady who flew on the wire, and the one who sang that lovely song… she said it was written by Mr Gilbert and Mr Sullivan…."

"Oh, she's very fine, indeed. But I tell you, you wait till you hear what Mr Devine does with Gilbert and Sullivan songs! You'll be swooning in your seat, Mattie!"

Mattie sighed.

"You and your sister must truly be angels! That wonderful meal we all had, then this show…"

"… And then you're going to meet Mr Devine. Oh, you'll not forget tonight, Mattie, I can promise you!"

Wait till Devine's filched your virginity and smacked you around, thought Henry. It was lingering on this image that helped him endure the girl's excited prattling.

The footlights dimmed and the second half of the programme was played out. Mattie applauded every act, even the amateur comic who was heckled by several apprentices in the pit. Finally, the compere announced:

"And NOW, ladies and gentlemen, for your express delight, that singer whose very voice exudes quality, the one who has the ladies swooning at his mellifluous vocals, our very own Heartthrob of the Halls… Mr Luke

Devine!"

To loud applause Luke Devine strolled on to the stage. He was the most gorgeous sight Mattie had seen in her short life. Dark, curling hair, lips that were inviting without being too full, white teeth… and his eyes! Were

they blue or grey? Or both? Wide, expressive and fringed by thick dark eyelashes, and when he half-closed them and the lashes almost swept his perfect cheekbone…. Ah! Maybe his complexion could have seemed a

little pale to some, but to Mattie, he looked like one of those romantic poets she'd read about.

Then he began to sing and her ecstasy was complete. His voice was both cultured and passionate, measured and then soaring. He sang of the joys of love, of the pain of a broken heart, the promise of a new and better

world for all. The Gilbert and Sullivan song Henry had promised about 'a pair of sparkling eyes' was the loveliest thing the girl had ever heard. And she was to meet him!

Mattie could feel herself dozing, and reluctantly sat upright. She'd been waiting in this room for over an hour now. It was a lovely room in her

eyes, all red and gold and large cushions to relax against, but she was becoming just a little drowsy. Henry had told her that Mr Devine had to

speak to the people at the stage door who had gone to congratulate him on his fine performance. However, it was now almost midnight and Mattie wasn't used to keeping late hours. Her head bobbed again…

"Ah, so this is the young lady I'm to meet?"

Luke himself was standing before her. Just as handsome without the greasepaint, in fact, probably more so. Yet the first impression Mattie had was that Mr Devine was all but preening in front of her. There was a look in his eyes she wasn't sure if she liked.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Henry added. nodded. "Lovely, indeed. Champagne, Miss Skerrit?"

Mattie smiled and nodded despite her unease. Champagne might help her to stay calmer. She could feel herself becoming warm and knew that gentlemen didn't like girls who perspired. Luke rang a small bell by his

dressing room mirror. A Chinese man entered and bowed. Mattie was uneasy; she'd read several romances in which the villains were Chinamen.

"Champagne for the lady."

No please, no thank you, just a command and none too gentle either.

Mattie was disappointed; it was to be her first of many disappointments

that evening.

The Chinaman bowed and went out.

"How old are you, Miss Skerrit?"

"Sixteen, Sir."

The Chinaman was back already, with a bottle and glass on a tray. He took it over to Mattie, put it on a small table next to her seat, bowed and left the room just as Mattie was thanking him. She noticed that Mr

Devine hadn't acknowledged the service, which, again saddened her. Mattie picked up her glass, Mr Devine took it from her and placed it on the table before she could drink.

Henry smirked, he had a feeling Mr Devine liked cat and mouse games.

"And where are you from?"

"From Leeds, Sir."

"Call me Luke, or Lucas, my dear."

Again, the warning bells in her head. A lady never called a man by his first name. Mr Devine should have known this.

"That's the North, isn't it? So much colder than London."

She wanted to protest that Leeds was a nice city, but refrained. Not because she didn't want to annoy him, more because she really couldn't be bothered to argue. She was rapidly losing the rose coloured glasses.

"And why did you come to London?"

"Work, Sir, the same as most people leave home for."

She put her hand out for the champagne glass again, but was forestalled once more. Mr Devine suddenly took her chin in his hand, and pinched it not too gently.

"She likes to answer back. I'm not sure I'm getting such a good bargain here. Is she a virgin?"

Mattie jumped to her feet.

"Sit down!" barked Devine. Out of sheer terror, Mattie obeyed.

"Tell Mr Devine, girl."

Mattie glared at Henry.

"Of course I'm a virgin!"

"Good, they're more interesting." Devine's tongue circled his lips with an unpleasant inference.

Mattie began to cry; Henry slapped her face hard.

"I want to go… please let me go."

"You're mine now; I say you stay." Devine looked quizzically at Henry,

and asked almost casually:

"How much do you want for it?"

Mattie suddenly realised he was referring to her. She wanted to vomit

but knew it would mean another slap. She began to pray with all her might.

"Fifty guineas."

"Greedy! But I think I'll buy it, dress it up a bit and teach it how to dance. Get some money back that way."

Mattie decided that if Devine took even a step nearer to her, she'd get her hatpin and jab him where it hurt.

"The fifty guineas!" Henry stated, and Devine looked at him coldly.

As he handed the money over to Henry, one of the Chinese men, the heavy-set one, came back into the room.

The next second Mattie almost fainted.

A tall, ginger-haired but attractive man burst into the room, aiming a pistol at Devine.

Luke raised his hands, almost whimpering: "Please don't…"

The man swept a glance of contempt over Devine, then changed his aim to Henry, who cringed.

"Henry Dawson, I'm arresting you for the attempted kidnap and trafficking of this young woman. Mr Devine I shall deal with separately. I don't want you two colluding together."

As the Chinese man seized Henry, none too gently, the newcomer took out a small enamel badge and showed it to Mattie.

"Inspector Dylan Keogh. You're safe now, my dear."

He turned his attention to Devine, who said casually:

"Do stop aiming that gun at my face, Dylan."

"Sorry, Ben. Mattie, this is Detective Benjamin Chiltern. I think you'd

agree that his acting skills are above average?"


	2. Chapter 2

The smile on Devine's face changed from oily and predatory to genuinely friendly.

"Now you know why I never let you drink any champagne. You're safe now if you would like to drink a little of it."

Mattie took a sip or two.

"It's nice", she said, sounding so like a child that it wrung Chiltern's heart.

The Chinese assistant dragged the struggling, protesting Henry outside.

Devine – or was it Chiltern now? – steered Mattie gently to the window,

showing her where a Black Maria waited for Henry to be bundled inside.

"You-you're not a bad man after all, are you?"

"No, Mattie, I'm not a bad man. Inspector Keogh and I have had our eye on Henry and his unpleasant sister for quite a while now. Wilton's is a

breeding ground for villainy, alas, but while I perform there I can at least keep a look out for corruption."

He stroked Mattie's chin very gently.

"Forgive me for that, and for the things I said about you. I had to draw in our greedy fish but I apologise from the heart for using you as bait."

"Doesn't matter. Shall I put on my coat and go now?"

Even as she said it, Mattie was afraid. This was London after midnight.

"You will not. Tonight you will stay at my home – I have a respectable housekeeper who will be in residence – then tomorrow Ling will

accompany you to the station; I shall pay for your train back to Leeds."

Mattie's tears flowed anew.

"Please don't send me back home! My Dad'll knock me across the room if I go back. He'll say I'm useless!"

Dylan asked:

"Did he often strike you, Mattie?"

She nodded.

"And my Mum. I used to hear him and I could tell from the way she'd pull a face if I touched her shoulder that he'd bruised her."

"Can you cook and clean, Mattie?" Devine asked her.

"Oh yes, Mr – er – Detective –"

"I'll ask Mrs Bateman, my housekeeper, to take you on as an assistant. I can't pay too much but you'll have a room, respectable clothes and three

meals a day. Will that suit?"

The tears were of a different kind now. Mattie felt secure once more.

Then she ventured:

"Couldn't I be your Bold Assistant?"

He didn't know whether to laugh or weep at this.

"Mattie, my dear, I would never ask that of you. You have to understand that the world Dylan and I move in is a dangerous and unsavoury one.

You have been hurt by life and I want you to have a new start. Now…"

He clapped his hands and the Chinese man re-entered the room. Both Dylan and Ben sensed Mattie's fear.

"Don't be afraid of Ling, Mattie. He says little but he'd give his life to protect my friends and I. He'll get you safely back to my house. Now, goodnight."

So much she wanted to ask but the thought of a roof over her head and a good warm bed soon convinced her to wait till another day to ask Mr

Chiltern questions. After all she was likely to see him every day now.

She could maybe ask Inspector Keogh questions too but it would be more pleasant to ask Mr Devine or Chiltern, whichever name he chose.

"Miss Mattie."

Ling made her a slight bow and escorted her from the room.

She didn't see Ben Chiltern bury his face in his hands and never knew that the man was emotionally drained. At least she didn't know it that

night. Mrs Bateman, who was strict but not without compassion, made her drink a cup of hot milk with a little brandy "for the shock". Mattie fell

asleep quickly and slept well that night. Ben did not.

"Keogh!"

Dylan winced. District Superintendent Hanssen was clearly not in a happy mood. Well, why should today be different?

He walked into Hanssen's office, trying not to glare at the portrait of a cold-eyed Queen Victoria on the wall.

"It seems Operation Petticoat went well yesterday. Chiltern – or should we say Devine - managed to be useful."

Dylan wanted to protest that Ben had been useful on several occasions but refrained from annoying his superior, the main reason being that his own leave was due to start soon, and Hanssen was spiteful enough to cancel it on a whim.

"Yes, Sir."

"So you trust the man to carry on in your absence, in between his nightly warblings at Wilton's?"

"Sir, Detective Chiltern's alter ego is right at the heart of crime. Whitechapel, as you know, is a nest of vipers…"

Hanssen waved his hand impatiently.

"So I believe, Keogh. Well, you shall have your leave. However, if Chiltern isn't equal to the task in your absence, it's on your own head. Just as it's on his own head if he loses his life by chancing his luck once too often."

"I think Ben Chiltern has a pretty sound idea of what's out there, Superintendent."

Dylan cast his mind back to the reason for Ben's alter-ego, for his involvement in the first place.

The reason why Chiltern's heart was broken.

Ben Chiltern always had a keen interest in music and singing, but knew he had to train for a more conventional career to please his father, Ralph Chiltern. In his early twenties, the younger Chiltern had studied law and worked for a while as a barrister. Although encouraged to court Jean Dormer, a friend of the family, Ben met a young singer called Melanie Doyle during one of the amateur concerts he performed in during his spare time. He and Melanie soon fell in love. As Ben's legal skills grew so did his reputation. He was offered the chance to act for the prosecution of a vicious thief, Martin Ashford, and was successful in finding the man guilty. Ashford's relatives vowed vengeance and one night Melanie was followed home from a visit to a concert with an elderly aunt. Once the old lady was safely installed in her home, Melanie asked the driver of the hired cab to take her to Montague Gardens. The driver did a slight detour, and Melanie's body was found lying in one of the alleys behind King's Cross station. Her throat had been slit, and a note pinned to her dress: "She has Chiltern to thank for this." The murderous Ashford family had been pursued but seemed to have vanished into thin air and Ben Chiltern was left grieving and broken. He seemed to abandon the legal profession after that, and, to casual observers, took to the bottle and to visiting cheap music halls to kill his grief. Ben had, in fact, been saved from hanging himself by his friend, a young policeman called Dylan Keogh. "Don't give the bastards what they want, Benjie, fight them another way." Encouraged to change his profession from barrister to police constable, Ben had risen through the ranks thanks to his dogged determination, and had finally been promoted to what was officially a detective, and unofficially an undercover agent for the police force. To most people who had known him, Ben Chiltern had all but disappeared, and in his place came the sarcastic, decadent performer Luke Devine. Only Keogh knew that behind the twinkling smiles and resonant voice, Ben was taking in every detail of his environment. This way he could move among thieves, rapists and murderers and, with Dylan 's help, beat them at their own game. Now at thirty-two years old, Chiltern had dedicated himself to tracking down scum like the Ashfords.

But at present, Mattie Skerritt, who was now enjoying three good meals a day, a warm bed, and less than half of the domestic duties she'd had to carry out, was yet to learn all that.


	3. Chapter 3

HEARTTHROB THREE

A/N: Non-canon pairing introduced from this episode onwards.

The Revered Ethan Hardy sighed as he read the letter. He loved his half-brother but Caleb had such a habit of acquiring beautiful things that Ethan was almost sure he couldn't afford. He had tried to wheedle Caleb into telling him more, but Cal was adept at being evasive. Now Cal wanted to come and stay with Ethan for a few weeks. There were so many places in Whitechapel where the likes of Caleb Knight could get himself into trouble. He, Ethan, would simply have to be strong. As he was when pretty Miss Alicia Munroe cornered him after a service to tell him how she had loved it. Ethan was allowed to marry, certainly, and had often thought how he'd love to walk with a young wife on his arm at the theatre, maybe a performance of one of Mr Gibert and Mr Sullivan's entertaining works, but Miss Munroe was a little too – well, flighty- for Ethan's tastes.

While the young Reverend was worrying over his immediate future, Dylan Keogh was enjoying his holiday. He'd gone into the city and arranged to meet Mr David Hide at a respectable tea room near the Tower of London. He hoped Hide would not turn up late – ah, there he was, standing shyly with his valise outside the building.

"Good to meet you, Mr Hide. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"I did, thank you, Inspector, and am ashamed to say I'm quite hungry."

"Let us go in and try their delicious scones" Dylan said formally.

An hour and a half later, after the men had discussed finance, Her Majesty Queen Victoria, and the state of the law at present, they were boarding another hansom cab and on their way to Dylan's home.

The young housemaid bobbed a curtsey to David and Dylan, but was nearly knocked off her feet by the arrival of an old Lurcher, who all but leapt up at them.

"Dervla, control yourself! Down, there's a good girl! David, please don't encourage her; once you start stroking her she'll never let you be. Tina, please bring us tea for two and then do not disturb us all afternoon; we have business to discuss."

Tina looked worried.

"Please, Inspector Keogh, you did say I could take this afternoon off-"

"Did I now? Well, after you've brought us the tea, you may go, but I expect you back here by 9pm."

Tina smiled. Just enough time for a pie and pint with her young man and then the first house at Wilton's.

"Thank you, Mr Keogh."

Tina bobbed another curtsey as she put down the tea tray and scuttled off to freedom.

"Good girl, that. Hmm, I believe the light's a little too strong in here…"

Dylan Keogh crossed to the windows, pulled the curtains, then crossed the room in two steps.

"David Hide, I'm arresting you for… my own pleasure."

And, safely hidden from a prying and judgemental world, David and Dylan kissed.

"How's Ben, or should I say Luke Devine?" David asked as he lay back contentedly on Dylan's chest.

"Devine's obnoxious as ever; Ben's still suffering. I think he will until he either finds somebody else to love, or he dies."

"I'd like to meet Ben, but I'd also like to see Devine in one of his Prima Donna moments."

"I may just take you to Wilton's tomorrow. The rumour going round, by the way, is that dear Luke greased the palm of the law and thus escaped arrest for his part in the Mattie Skerritt caper."

"Which must make his name mud in certain quarters."

"Ah, Benjamin can handle it."

Luke Devine entered the backstage area of Wilton's with a considerable swagger.

"Where's Robyn Miller? She's supposed to be on stage with me in my song."

Rita Freeman, Robyn's friend, spoke up.

"She's supposed to be singing with you, Mr Devine. But she's indisposed."

"Don't correct me, girl. She's picked the worst time possible to let me down." Rita stood her ground.

"Have you no compassion? She's not well."

"Then I'll find somebody else to join me. I can't bear malingering."

Rita glowered, but knew she was in no position to argue with the headline act. If that useless dandy realised that poor Robyn was in the family way and as a result was in a state of terror about her future, he'd… damn him, he'd probably find it amusing.

Luke Devine's lip curled in a sneer. Ben Chiltern reminded himself to speak with Keogh about Robyn Miller, to see if anybody knew where she lived. He'd make sure Robyn had a gift from a secret Benefactor to ensure that she had warm lodgings and ate well for the next few months.

"Can you sing?" he asked abruptly.

Rita shook her head.

"As you know, I'm a dancer."

"Pity. Well, thanks to Miss Miller, we'll have to cut the duet. I hate to short-change my audience but some people have no idea of loyalty."

The theatre manager, Mr Fairhead, coughed discreetly.

"Yes?"

"Um… there is another act that I'm putting in that I think will prove popular. A lady called Morgana. Morgana can communicate with the dead – or at least, that's her claim."

All very well if it's part of a show where she'll already be paid, thought Ben, as long as she's not trying to cheat members of the audience with a private session.

He was currently investigating bogus mediums. Dylan Keogh, thank goodness, would be back from his leave in two days and Ben Chiltern could report his findings then.

"Oh well", he replied with studied petulance, if people would rather hear the wailings of the dead than my living voice, there's nothing to be done about that."

"My dear Mr Devine, I would never dream of cutting your act… just omitting the duet between yourself and the unfortunate Miss Miller."

Ben pouted.

"Very well."

Freddie moved among the crowd in the Starlight Bar with practised ease. Once earning an uneasy living as a pickpocket, Freddie had been taken in by Elle Gardiner, whose professional name – for the present – was Morgana. Freddie had sharp little ears and was using them.

"…. If she could only tell me if my poor husband is at rest and forgives me for the way I nagged him."

"…. I just want to know that my baby knew she was loved for the few days I had her with me…."

"….. It often torments me wondering if Alexander knew I'd been unfaithful to him…"

Freddie, having heard enough, and needing to speak to Elle before she began to dress as Morgana, sneaked back through the crowd again. He was aware of somebody blocking his way. He looked up and swore under his breath. That nasty git Devine.

"Having a good time, are we? Aren't you too young to be in a bar, sonny?"

"Depends if you're gonna buy me a drink, don't it, Mr Devine?"

Ben clipped the child none too gently round the ear.

"Get out of my way, you little weasel, or I'll be telling Mr Fairhead that Morgana needs a new assistant."

Freddie grimaced and slipped off to report his findings to Morgana.

Ben weighed up the information he'd overheard.


	4. Chapter 4

HEARTTHROB FOUR

For once another act was holding the audience's attention at Wilton's.

Morgana, a tall, slim woman with abundant black hair, sat in an ornate chair in the middle of the stage. She was blindfolded but this didn't seem to hamper her abilities. Freddie, in a suit that seemed just a bit too large for him, stood behind her, occasionally mopping her brow for her.

Morgana put her hand to her forehead.

"Someone from the spirit world is calling me! His name is… Alexander! Does anyone here have a lost loved one called Alexander?"

A pale-faced woman stood up.

"M-my husband, he died… but does he know what I did?"

Morgana smiled slowly.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Jane."

"Jane, Alexander forgives you and longs to be reunited with you one day."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Freddie kept his grin neutral. It had been a stroke of luck for him that Jane had confided to her friend Maude how Alexander's job upon the railway often meant later hours and that Jane had sought distractions from other sources. Jane had frequented music halls such as Wilton's and had been creative with the housekeeping money to pay for her nights out. It was surprising, the gossip that you could pick up in the Starlight Bar.

As the audience's stunned admiration grew, Morgana coughed prettily then announced:

"Alas, my time with you tonight is done. There are other acts that I know you are waiting to see. But if anyone wishes to approach me in the foyer, I shall hand them my card, which will give details and prices of my private readings. The price is not modest, I confess, but the service I will provide will, I trust, convince you that you have your money's worth. Thank you!"

She made a sweeping curtsey and left the stage to a round of applause.

The Master of Ceremonies announced a short interval, after which Marvellous Max would be appearing with his beautiful assistant Miss X, and then… the rest of the evening would belong to the headline act, the wonderful Mr Devine!

The audience headed to the bar or the foyer, the men anxious to see Miss X in her oh, so racy costume. The ladies anticipated the joys of Mr Devine.

After the interval, Marvellous Max and Miss X thrilled the audience, and then, not soon enough for some of the ladies, Mr Devine strode on, smiling. He began with a comical number about what a naughty boy he was, but how he always managed to stay within the confines of the law, progressing to a heart-wrenching song about a poor little frightened boy, forced to be a chimney sweep and afraid to climb into the dark. By the time Mr Devine reached the verse about the child now being safe with the angels above, several ladies were sobbing. Finally came what the ladies had really waited for - the love songs. Mr Devine managed to make them all feel they were special to him by the time he doffed his top hat, swung his silken cape, and strode off the stage for the last time before his final entrance in the grand finale as he led the final song by the entire cast.

"Oh, here comes compassionate Luke Devine, singing about poor little orphans while he thinks about the champagne and good hot meal that's awaiting him", sniffed Rita as he passed her.

"Watch your tongue, girl", was his reply.

Finally, the last swooning lady at the stage door had had her few moments with Devine, and was on her way home with friends or husband, safely away from the Whitechapel area.

It was then that Luke Devine became Ben Chiltern, assimiliating all the information he'd gathered, and anxious for Dylan's return the following week. Chiltern fancied a visit to a private house to hear and see one of Morgana's 'Intimate Special Readings, but needed a partner to help him fulfil his scheme.

"How was your holiday?"

"Wonderful, thank you, Ben. David and I enjoyed the sea and fresh air."

"Good. One day, Dylan, people will stop persecuting harmless love, and then couples like David and yourself can enjoy the freedom you deserve."

"Bless you for understanding, Ben."

Ben Chiltern smiled and nodded, then got straight to the point.

"I need your help, Dylan, I think there's a fraudulent medium practising in Knightsbridge. I should like to attend a session, as Luke Devine."

"And naturally Luke needs a staunch friend to carry him to a hansom cab when he's had just a little too much champagne…"

"…. For which dear Morgana will charge ridiculous prices for. We may not be allowed expenses from Hanssen, Dylan, so this outing will be on me."

For an instant, Ben's face darkened.

"Speaking lightly of the dead never amuses me."

"I know, my friend. Do you have the dates and times of the sessions?"

Ben passed the prettily decorated card to Dylan.

"We shall attend."

Morgana, or to give her correct name, Miss Elle Gardiner, was not pleased to see either Dylan Keogh or Luke Devine in the foyer of her opulent house in Knightsbridge. One she took to be an interfering copper, the other to be the bastard who topped the bill at Wiltons instead of Morgana. But they'd paid their money to attend, and more money in the pot was always welcome.

She caught her young assistant, Mercedes, by the wrist.

"You're hurting me."

"I'll break your snivelling little neck if you don't perform well tonight. There's not only a copper in but there's that idiot Devine. He's frightened I'll become too popular and steal his billing. So you make a slip and I'll kick your backside so hard that you'll not sit down for a month!"

Flora nodded earnestly as Elle became Morgana, flitting among her guests, flirting with the men, chattering about fashions with the ladies, dispensing champagne. She noticed Devine was already becoming unsteady on his feet. Drunken pig. She hoped he wouldn't puke on her luxurious carpets later. If he did, her hired men would make sure Devine couldn't attend Wilton's for at least a week. Once that copper had gone home, that was.

The formalities nicely dealt with, Elle proceeded with her main objective – gulling some more fools out of their money. There was a young couple visiting tonight who had recently lost a small child. They'd be so grateful to hear the little one speaking that Edna's bank balance would swell that evening.

"Now, dear ladies and gentlemen, let us proceed to my special room. I feel that there are many spirits eager to speak to their loved ones tonight! Shall we proceed?"

The group walked with Elle to the room which held her 'spirit cabinet.' Before they entered, she dimmed the lights. Mercedes shuddered; this was the bit she hated. To have to crawl into that dark hole and not to be set free until every guest had been satisfied, and had paid for their communications with the dead, unnerved the young girl lately. But remembering the pain of her last kicking, she reluctantly crawled into the narrow space.

Elle smiled round and announced dramatically:

"The spirits do not like light, therefore we shall sit in the dark to hear them."

"Wooo… oooo….ooh!" giggled Devine as he took his seat near the front, something that already annoyed Elle. But Ben said nothing further; he wanted to give a first impression of drunken inanity, but now it was time to stay in the background until he could continue with the plan.

Elle shot a chilling glance at Ben; Dylan gave him a warning look, though it was a token only. Dylan knew Chiltern had his wits about him.

"My spirit attendants, if you please!"

As Elle/Morgana clapped her hands, two heavy-set men accompanied her to the cabinet, searched it briefly then went to stand at the back of the room.

Soon Morgana's voice became eerie:

"I am hearing a message. Someone's lost loved one wishes to speak."

A frisson went through the audience.

"Some lost soul is here….!"

A veil of mist seemed to materialise from Morgana's hand.

"A visitor from the next world! Speak, tell us with whom you wish to communicate!"

"Mariaaa", came the faint voice.

Maria Wainwright gave a nervous jump.

"Mollie! My dear sister!"

"Maria… I know you have financial difficulties, my dear. I can aid you! I know where Uncle Tyzacke has stored his money. It is…."

Then a sigh.

"My time is done. But only ask for another reading, Maria… trust Morgana… next time I will be stronger!"

And next time, poor foolish Maria will pay even more money to be sent on a wild-goose chase, thought Ben, unless we can stop it.

A sob from Maria as the mist seemed to sink to the ground and disappear.

Morgana let her head fall as if exhausted. After a pause she raised it again, sighed dramatically and cried out:

"Another spirit calls me! A little child, called Tommy…"

Tommy's mother struggled to her feet.

Again, the mist from Morgana's mouth.

"Mamaaaaaa!"

"Tommy, darling, tell me you don't blame me for what happened, I beg you…"

The poor woman was distraught. Ben tensed himself, though he let his body slump forward as if in a drunken stupor.

Then a small shape was seen beside Morgana. Tears streamed down Tommy's mother's face.

"Mamaaaa, I…."

Little Tommy's voice was cut off by a loud hiccup from Devine, who was struggling to his feet.

"So funny… got to see… 'scuse me…"

Knowing they had to act quickly before Edna's bodyguards threw Ben out, Devine/Chiltern and Keogh took action. Ben lurched towards the cabinet, bumping into it with feigned drunkenness. It collapsed… revealing several pieces of light muslin that had served as the ectoplasm the audience had seen, and also Flora crouching in the corner. Dylan ran to turn on the gaslights again.

"'s a fraud!" burbled Devine.

Dylan was already standing before the cabinet, blocking the men who had moved to beat Ben.

"A fraud indeed! Elle Gardiner, I'm arresting you for defrauding the public. Gentlemen…"

Two of the police force, in plain clothes, moved forward to seize Elle and Mercedes.

The bodyguards, knowing the public was no longer on the snivelling Elle's side, withdrew hastily.

"Not the girl, just Gardiner here. I wish to interview the girl", Dylan told the two policemen.

As Ben, still in his drunken Devine persona, swaggered past Elle she managed to turn her head and spit full in his face. He wiped himself in disgust as Elle was dragged away. Then he giggled in a high-pitched whining voice.

Tommy's mother shot him a look of hatred. Far from being grateful that he'd saved her money and exposed a cruel con, she'd hated him for tramping on her dreams.

"Am I going in the workhouse?"

Dylan looked gravely at Mercedes.

"No, child. I'll find you a decent position myself. I imagine your former employer made your life a living hell."

He grinned over at Ben, who was now feigning a hangover.

"Lucky my drunken friend insisted on my bringing him with me tonight."

Mercedes looked knowing.

"He ain't drunk. But I got a message for him."

She stared Ben full in the face.

"Melanie's scared for you. She says to watch your back and don't go too far."

Ben Chiltern felt the blood draining from his heart.

"How do you-?"

"I just do. Elle ain't really in touch with them spirits but I gets 'em sometime."

"Mercedes", Dylan said gently, "You mustn't ever…"

"I ain't gonna tell. You and him's saved me from that mean old bag. I just had to let him know."

"W-was there a further message?" Ben asked wearily.

"Just that you've gotta let her go and start loving somebody again."

Ben Chiltern, though actually reasonably sober, excused himself, and ran to the privy, where he was violently ill.

Melanie's warning had to be real.


	5. Chapter 5

HEARTTHROB FIVE

Warning: Violence, implied and real, for the next two chapters.

"You oaf! You nincompoop! Your drunken antics could have shamed me, Devine! From now on, you and I part company."

"Oh, Mr Policeman, are you going to arrest me?" Ben mocked, as Dylan pushed him roughly aside.

"Grow up, Devine. I'll leave you to your posing and warbling, knowing I'm performing a proper function."

"Ooh, a proper function! I am overcome! Tell me, Keogh, how many ladies wait for you after your work? Only the bobtails, the sad bitches, hoping to feed you information to ward off the charges you could bring against them-"

Keogh shoved Devine against the wall and strode off. Devine fell and landed on his backside on the front steps of the building, which just happened to be Dawkins, a newly built theatre that, it was predicted, would cause serious rivalry to Wilton's, being only across the street from there.

Outside Wiltons itself, Rita laughed. It was good to see Luke Devine sprawling while actually sober. And for Inspector Keogh, who seemed like a kind, decent man, to disown him.

"What are you staring at, you pop-eyed bitch?" Devine yelled at her.

"Nothing", replied Rita, putting emphasis on the word.

Devine mimed a yawn.

"You should try to be more like Inspector Keogh", Rita snapped. Devine just stared through her as if her presence bored him.

The manager wanted to see Ben and his eyebrows rose a little at the state of his headline performer.

"Don't blame me, that oaf of a Keogh pushed me. Just because I was a teensy bit out of hand last night."

Fairhead, the manager, swallowed his dislike of Devine, knowing he couldn't afford to let his star leave.

"Would you object to an extra couple of songs, Ben, now Morgana's gone? In a way you helped expose her wickedness, so you should feel proud."

Ben laughed.

"It was the last thing on my mind; I just wanted to make a fool of the silly bitch. But, of course, two extra songs are always welcome. What do you have for me?"

Fairhead handed over the sheets, knowing that however drunk Devine became during the day, he would never sabotage his own performance. Devine, nasty bastard as he was, was pure gold.

Iain Dean wasn't having a good day either. Iain did a juggling act that he knew might be cut if more interesting acts were hired, or if he fell foul of the top performers. And now Marvellous Max's lovely assistant, Miss X, had told him where to shove the pretty little brooch he'd given her. He'd really thought he might have a chance of her agreeing to supper with him after the last show. Miss X, however, had sneeringly told him she had a 'rendezvous' with a far more interesting gentleman. She declined to name the said gentleman, however.

Iain's day had started well. Mr Marvel, to whom Iain had confided, had smiled and given Iain some of his own expensive cologne to wear. Iain had worn a little when he'd asked Miss X to walk out with him, only to have been crushed. Iain, feeling thoroughly cheated in life, went to his dressing room and quietly poured the rest of the cologne from the small bottle Marvel had given him, into the gutter, and the bottle with it.

Meanwhile, Ben Chiltern had realised it was Mattie Skerrit's birthday.

He walked into the room that she was dusting. Mattie curtseyed politely.

"Mr Chiltern."

"You leave that off, I need to have a serious word with you, Mattie."

Mattie's mind raced. What had she done – or not done?

"It's a serious offence so I'm calling Mrs Bateman to witness this."

He rang the handbell, which soon summoned the housekeeper. Mrs Bateman' face was as grim as Mr Chiltern's. Mattie quaked.

"Mattie, in view of your recent behaviour, Mrs Bateman and I have no choice but to give you…"

Ben's frown transformed to a huge grin:

"Your birthday present! You tried to keep it a secret, you naughty girl, but you told Mrs Bateman your date of birth during your interview. So, here is a bonus from myself… and a seat for the first house at Wilton's tonight. A carriage will bring you home by nine… why, Mattie! My reprimand was a joke, my dear, please don't cry!"

Mrs Bateman presented Mattie with a handkerchief and a small package.

"There you are, Mattie. I don't approve of music halls myself, but you will be brought a refreshment in the interval so you will not need to venture into the bar."

Mattie opened her package, took out a pretty little brooch, and beamed.

"Oh, it's lovely. Oh, thank you! I'll work twice as hard…"

"Perhaps tomorrow. Today you shall finish early so you can be ready for the performance. Miss X, the Magician's assistant, has agreed to chaperone you in her dressing room until Ling arrives with your carriage."

"Not Mr Keogh?"

"To all appearances Mr Keogh and myself are no longer friends."

Mattie digested this; she could understand why. Too much friendship between the inspector and the music hall singer could uncover Ben's true identity.

"I have another present for you that you may not like as much, Mattie, but I feel it will benefit you" Mrs Bateman told her. Mattie made herself look interested.

"You shall have two hours set aside every Sunday for some Religious Instruction from the Reverend Hardy. He will be here at nine am prompt this coming Sunday. Mr Chiltern has assingned you both a private room."

Mattie bobbed a curtsey.

"Thank you, Miss Bateman!"

She didn't really want to thank Miss Bateman but knew her superior meant well. Reverend Hardy, supposed Mattie, would be an old man with probably stinky breath, who would drone on about nothing for the whole two hours. But she'd pay attention for Miss Bateman and Mr Chiltern's sake.

"Iain, is there anything wrong? You look sad today."

Rita was concerned for her friend. Unlike the upper classes, the performers of Wiltons spoke their minds.

At first the young man was reluctant to disclose his humiliation, as he saw it. Then he realised he would feel easier if he spoke:

"I asked Miss X to walk out with me after the last performance, and she told me she had a far better person to meet tonight."

"What a cow!" Rita did not mince her words. "She's almost as rotten as Devine."

Regaining some of his old spirit, Iain countered:

"Nobody's as rotten as Devine."

"Please don't think me forward, Iain, but why don't you and I walk out after the last performance? We can share a drink together at a different bar, and discuss life in general."

Iain, smiling, agreed. It would be good to show that Miss X that he still had friends.

"I think she's in trouble with Max too. He was telling her off for something today but I didn't quite hear. He's good, too, Max is. He lent me his best cologne for when I went to ask Miss X."

"Tonight we'll stand in the wings and watch him saw her in half. We can imagine it's for real…."

There was one more thing that Mattie needed to confirm with her employer.

"Will I have to pretend I hate you after what happened that first night at Wilton's, Mr Chiltern?"

"Alas, Mattie, it's a corrupt world. The story Inspector Keogh is putting about is that you've been given a handsome fee to keep quiet about my – well, Devine's role in your first meeting. By rights, if justice had been done, I'd have been serving time in prison for attempting to buy a young girl for immoral purposes. Keogh's spread the story that both he and yourself have been 'squared'. So you can use your discretion about my performance and applaud me if I deserve it, or ignore me."

"I still think it's mean how you have to pretend you're horrible", Mattie sighed.

"It's necessary for the protection of those around me."

Mattie wondered why Ben's eyes darkened as he said this. Then his mood changed just as abruptly.

"Now, you stop worrying, Mattie Skeritt, and look forward to your evening."

The audience gasped as Max separated the two parts of the box, one containing Miss X's upper half, the second her lower.

"Don't go and puke on me, Kenny", one of the apprentices in the pit addressed his pallid-faced friend, "If he'd really chopped her in half there'd have been blood running all over."

Poor Kenny bolted for the exit, unfortunately missing the triumphant moment when Miss X, in one piece and looking radiant, ran back on to the stage to thunderous applause.

Mattie couldn't help applauding Luke's act. He sang so beautifully and she knew what he was really like inside, anyway. The entire cast came on stage to sing a cheerful song to a tune from a popular operetta, encouraging the audience to join in. Then the curtain came down. Mattie's night out was almost over. Going into the wings as directed, and giving Ben a look of practised disdain, which inwardly amused him, she made her way to Miss X's dressing room. A piercing scream suddenly came from that direction. Ben instinctively blocked the door.

"Stay out of there, you silly little bitch", he sneered, becoming the unpleasant Devine. His temples had begun to pound. What had happened?

Sadie, one of the chorus girls, came from the room, her face ashen.

"Murder!" she gasped out, then bolted.

Ben strode into the room.

Miss X sat on her chair, a powder puff, now bloody, in her hand.

The blood, also covering the white rug by her feet, had come from her throat, which had been slit from ear to ear.

Pulling himself together and realising questions would be asked about his change of personality, Ben became the spoiled, cowardly Devine.

And crumpled to the ground in a very convincing faint.

Through almost-closed eyes he took in all the details.


	6. Chapter 6

HEARTTHROB CHAPTER SIX

Warning: Unpleasant reference to a 'freak show' – apologies for the name but this was the one commonly used then. Mentions of violence.

News travels fast in the theatrical business. The next day there were several consequences, the first of which was that Jack Diamond, resident comedian at Dawkins' music hall, had a new song that would make his audiences rock with laughter later that evening, "Luke Devine is In a Swoon'. Staying in character, Ben 'stormed' into the manager's office and demanded that the song was banned. The manager, not quite as abject as he could be with his apology, told him that what a performer from a rival company did was out of his hands.

"It's a compliment really, Luke. Because you're so well-known Mr Diamond's song's an instant favourite…."

The manager broke off unhappily as he noticed Luke's furious pout.

Normally, Rita would have gloated over Devine's humiliation. But poor Rita had something far more distressing on her mind. The fact that Miss X had rejected Iain's shy offer to 'walk out' with her, plus the more damning fact that Dylan Keogh had picked up the scent of the after-shave that Iain had worn, on Miss X's corpse, had led to the young man's arrest for murder.

"I suppose you're delighted because they're going to hang poor Iain", Rita, her face almost drained of natural colour, spat at Ben as she passed him in the corridor.

"If he's killed her he deserves everything that happens to him", was the sharp reply. Despite her misery Rita realised that Devine was saying "If" rather than "Because."

"If….?"

"Inspector Keogh seemed to draw a conclusion from what he found, so a little bird told me."

"At least he didn't pass out like a schoolgirl!"

As Ben swept rudely past Rita, his mind was in turmoil. He believed firmly that this crime hadn't been committed by the unfortunate Iain. He tried to reassemble his thoughts from the previous night. What else had he smelled besides the after-shave? And where had he smelled that previously?

"Dylan , there's something else, I know it. I appreciate you were doing your job but this boy seems genuine. We have to try to save him."

Dylan shrugged miserably.

"It's down to you to remember what else you noticed, Ben. You're the one who has to save him. As usual I'm the one who'll walk away with the credit."

"As long as that poor young fool doesn't hang I'll be content."

Keogh nodded and made for the door, his mind teeming.

As he strode through London he heard a sharp young voice caterwauling:

"Oh dear me, Mr Devine's in a swoon…"

Keogh caught up with the child.

"If I ever hear you singing that rubbish again, Connor Christie, I'll arrest you… for something that carries the death penalty!"

Fully believing the 'copper' could do just that, Connor silently fled to save his hide.

Keogh laughed but the laughter was hollow.

Time was moving on and Iain Dean's life was in danger.

"Mattie, my dear, I'm so sorry you had to be at Wilton's on such a night."

Mattie, her face still slightly pale from the shock she'd received two evenings ago, smiled weakly.

"You meant well, Mr Chiltern. Um… Mr Chiltern?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Iain did it? He seemed such a decent lad."

"I'm afraid I'm unable to discuss the case with you Mattie, but all I shall say is that I hope that whoever committed the crime meets the end he deserves."

If only I could remember what I smelt in that room, he silently added.

Devine pushed to the front of the queue at the bar.

"Hey, there are others before you!" protested Big Mac, the landlord.

"Do you know who I am?" snapped Ben.

"Yes, and a nasty bastard, too", muttered one of the men who would have been at the front of the queue before Devine had barged in.

"Jealous because the ladies queue at the stage door for me?"

"Just please take your drink, Mr Devine", urged Mac uneasily. If Devine got into a fight and had his pretty face ruined, he would hear about it from the management and be 'advised' to run the bar more efficiently.

Ben took his drink, snatched up his change – Devine never left a tip – and barged to a seat in the corner. As he drank, he listened. And was finally rewarded.

"Shame about Noel Garcia not managing to lure poor Miss X away, wasn't it? Apparently, he offered her quite a sum and it looked as if she'd take it. I do know she'd fallen out with Marvellous Max over something earlier that day; they were nattering to each other in the corner before her act, and afterwards she stalked straight to her dressing room. I saw Max pacing the street when I looked out of the window."

"Putting on a bit of weight, too, I thought, Miss X, that is. Round her belly.

"Trust a woman to notice that. Ah, well, the poor cow will have lost her weight now, won't she?"

"Dick, you can be nasty at times, stop it!"

So Marvellous Max and Miss X had argued… suddenly Ben was alert.

Max had been outside during the attack on Miss X so he couldn't have been the killer. But could he be the reason for her weight gain?

And suddenly Ben remembered just what he had smelt in the room.

And who smoked that brand of cigar.

Adrian Fletcher finished his act, to great applause. Only two swoonings that night, thank goodness. Appearing in a 'freak show' twice a week, squeezing himself into a large glass bottle, often provoked an adverse reaction and he'd been in danger of having his act closed down as being unsuitable for the public.

Fry made for his favourite hostelry, but, not long after he'd sat down, he paled when he saw Dylan Keogh approaching him. He assumed a bland expression.

"Hello, Inspector Keogh. How can I help you?"

"I just wish to pursue some more enquiries about the murder of Miss X, Mr Marvel's assistant."

Fletcher forced a smile.

"Certainly, certainly."

"I've been interviewing Marvellous Max separately about this."

Fletcher's heart missed several beats. What had Max said about that silly pregnant bitch?

"What did he tell you?"

"Alas, I'm not allowed to divulge everything. I do know, however, that he mentioned the smell of cigar smoke being rife in Miss X's dressing room. Your favourite brand of cigar."

The bastard! The blabber-mouthed bastard, thought Fetcher. Max had used himself, Adrian Fletcher, to hide in the dressing room. It was pathetically easy for someone who earned extra money in the freak shows by squeezing himself into a narrow space with minimum discomfort.

"I… I believe I might have nipped in there earlier to take her a message."

"A message with a sharp razor attached?"

Fletcher crumbled.

"It was his idea; I had debts, Walker paid me to – to go in and frighten her…"

"Adrian Fletcher, I am arresting you for your part in the murder of Miss Taylor Ashbie, otherwise known as Miss X. You do not have to say anything…."

As the blubbering Fletcher was seized by two police officers who now moved swiftly forward from the recesses of the pub, Keogh wished with all his heart that Ben could take some public credit for his help with this case.

"Is Max Walker likely to hang as Fletcher most certainly will?" Ben asked. He was, despite his calling, always uneasy about capital punishment.

"No; he's admitted that he only wanted Fletcher to scare Miss Ashbie into leaving, but Fletcher went too far and killed Miss Ashbie because of his own nasty temper. Walker will get ten to fifteen years, depending on the judge's mood that day."

Ben nodded, and Keogh saw his relief.

"You're a good man, Ben. You deserve better than this. Let's hope that one day you will get your due reward."

Alas, Ben was receiving a far more brutal reward at that very moment.

It was as he turned the corner from the Lamb and Flag public house, having drunk enough to appear tipsy but being in full command of his faculties, that Ben noticed he was being followed. When he heard the whining voice:

"Can you spare a little for a starving man?" he reluctantly quickened his pace. He was too well known here to show Devine as generous, the hungry man would have to stay hungry.

Then he felt the fist in his belly.

And more blows raining down on his back and head.

As he fell, a boot jammed into his ribs.

"Right, lads, let's spoil his pretty face for him."


	7. Chapter 7

He saw the glint of a knife and his mind scrabbled for the defence move that would save him.

"Slit his nose!"

The knife swung down, only to clatter to the ground as a woman shouted:

"What in hell are you doing, Johnny Langdon? And you, Davey Rutter?"

Ben tried to struggle to his feet, regardless of who he was portraying at this moment, he wasn't going to let a woman be hurt, even if she was an interfering young fool.

To his surprise, the men muttered:

"Sorry, Rita."

One of the tougher apprentices sneered:

"Oh come on ,he deserves it. Arrogant bas-"

"He's a friend of Keogh."

Rita's last word on the subject made the men see sense. If a copper was alerted to this it could mean a long stretch in prison for the lot of them.

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you give your word this doesn't happen again."

The lads nodded abjectly and slunk off into the night.

"Good gracious, just look at you, Luke Devine!"

Ben couldn't see himself but knew he must look bad.

"Don't worry", Rita's sharp tongue returned to normal, "They haven't touched your pretty face."

He knew that; he'd escaped it by seconds. The back of his head and his gut, however, were a different story.

"Can you hail a cab for us? I'll pay…"

Rita nodded, and ran into the road to fetch a cab while Ben struggled to his feet.

The driver came over to assist him into the hackney cab.

"Mr Devine, what an honour!"

Ben gave the man an oily Devine smile and said wearily:

"Get the lady home first."

"You're in no fit state to be alone tonight. Take us both to my home."

The cabbie didn't turn a hair. This was the East End of London and morals were a little different.

As the cab bounced him he kept his mind from his nausea by reliving the evening's events.

"Rita", he said urgently, "Iain Dean-"

Misery clouded the woman's face. For a moment she'd forgotten Iain.

"He won't hang. Keogh knows who..."

Then the pain in his gut and side made him cough painfully.

But Rita had heard enough.

She smiled wearily.

After the doctor had left Rita's house, leaving Ben sleeping after a dose of laudanum, she lay down on the sofa, having given the bed to Devine. He'd actually protested against taking it, but had been unable to resist the laudanum and had slipped into unconsciousness. There was something else that didn't add up with him tonight, either. He'd actually handed over more money than was needed for the cabbie and when she'd protested, had muttered "For your inconvenience."

And the comment about Iain, the one that was going to keep her up all night with new hope. Would Dylan Keogh actually confide police matters to a friend? And hadn't she heard that Keogh and Devine were no longer chums?

As she lay on the sofa, trying to make sleep come, she heard a deep groan from upstairs.

Slipping on a wrap, she ran up the stairs and heard one anguished word:

"Melanie….!"

Then the sound of broken weeping.

Who _are_ you, Luke Devine? she mused.

By the next evening, several things had occurred. Adrian Fletcher and Max Walker, aka Marvellous Max, had been arrested for the murder of Miss X, real name Taylor Ashbie. Max would be sent to prison as he had merely meant for Fletcher to scare Taylor, but Fletcher would hang for his crime. Iain had been released and had made his way straight to Rita where they had enjoyed a spontaneous and joyful reunion. It was probably as well that Ben had been fit enough to go home but sadly not fit enough to appear at Wilton's that night. To the disappointment of the ladies and the joy of the men, he was to be replaced for two weeks by a pretty young woman, Ginnie Bracken, who could 'sing like an angel'. On hearing Ginnie's debut performance the manager kept her in the cast. She could end the first act and even duet with Devine when the fool had recovered from his drunken accident. Messrs Langdon and Rutter had breathed a sigh of relief that Devine had been so discreet about what had become of him. Again, Rita wondered why.

And Robyn Miller had visited a certain house in London to make plans for her imminent pregnancy and the future of her child.

"Why is she here? We don't need another singer."

"Be reasonable, Mr Devine", Fairhead, the manager, wheedled, "After your terrible accident, we just wanted you to be fully recovered so we asked Miss Bracken to step in. She proved to have such a good voice – _female_ voice – that I decided to add her to the cast. You will be able to perform some wonderful duets together-"

"- I perform wonderful solos, Mr Fairhead. I do not need some stupid girl to hamper my voice!"

"The public like her-"

"-More than myself?" Ben interrupted rudely.

"Almost as much as yourself. Come along, Mr Devine, the poor girl's new to London. Give her a chance."

Just then Ginnie Bracken herself walked into Fairhead's office. Small, with a pretty heart-shaped face, long blonde ringlets and a slim but feminine build, she had been a source of delight to the young London apprentices during Ben's absence. Ben glared at her.

"So this is the chit of a girl who's stolen my billing?" he snarled, turning aside rudely from Ginnie's proffered hand.

Ginnie just dimpled at Fairhead. There was nothing Luke Devine could do about her presence; she was booked for the rest of the season and she knew he would be too professional to sabotage his performances by singing badly with her on stage.

"I'll deal with you later", Ben snapped to Ginnie, and stalked out of the office.

A little later, he saw her in the wings, and said tersely:

"O'Leary's Coffee House, four o' clock this afternoon."

It was almost a command.

Ginnie was happy to accept the challenge.

"Why in hell did you have to come here, Ginnie?"

Ginnie sipped her Earl Grey tea prettily. She and Ben were in a cosy little alcove in O'Leary's and their privacy had been guaranteed by the owner, who didn't want to get on the wrong side of Devine. These stage people could get a place closed down if their influence was big enough, and this bastard Devine certainly had influence.

"I couldn't resist seeing the famous Mr Devine, and when you had your nasty – umm – accident, I felt obliged to take up the offer and step in.

"You know why I don't want anybody I knew before working with me. Wasn't what happened to Melanie enough?" he rasped under his breath. Ginnie heard the pain in the word Melanie.

"She was my friend, Ben, and I'll always mourn her."

Ginnie's voice had dropped to just above a whisper.

She would always mourn Mellie, true. But if Melanie hadn't come on the scene so many years ago, there could have been something very pleasant between herself and Ben Chiltern. Ginnie had come across a photograph of Ben in a newspaper and had decided to try her luck with a career in London.

Ginnie, after all, had her own agenda…


	8. Chapter 8

HEARTTHROB EIGHT

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers as usual. Apart from Ginnie, introduced in the last chapter, there's a new O/C here, and not at all a pleasant one.

Madge Appleby seized Robyn in a bear-like hug.

"You can rest assured your little one will be safe here. I've looked after babies before – I adore the little dears – and for a modest fee will be glad to mind your little bundle of joy when it's born. Then when you have the savings, you shall come and take your little treasure home. How does that sound?"

Like a pot of treacle, thought Robyn, a little amused by Madge's soppiness. But she had little choice. Maybe she could even return to Wilton's after the birth, and let Madge mind her little one a while longer.

"Now, dearie, you know my rules, you need to pay me up front for my services."

Robyn handed over the money and saw the gleam of avarice in Madge's eye for a moment.

But what choice did she have? A girl in her condition and an unforgiving society? At least baby farming would mean her child would be safe until she could take it home again.

"Rita, are you sure? Madge Appleby was the name Robyn gave you?"

Luke, unlike his usual egotistic self, seemed very concerned for a change.

He'd become friends – in a fashion – with Rita. He knew his mask had slipped a little in the aftermath of the attack on him and saw little point in keeping up Devine's selfish persona with her, even though it was out of the question that he revealed himself to be Ben Chiltern.

"That's right. Heard of her?"

Ben had. A case Keogh had dealt with previously. Appleby had been acquitted of all charges of neglect, and yet… Keogh had never been satisfied that he had done justice to the small baby that had barely survived pneumonia.

"You are joking, Dylan! Risk a baby's life?"

"It's the only way we can finally trap that viper. Of course, Robyn must know nothing or she herself could be in danger. We'll keep a constant vigil and ask Rita to liaise with Robyn Miller regularly – but it must be done."

Ben felt nauseous. He and Mellie would have loved a child; to risk Robyn's unborn baby's health, and even its life, seemed heinous. Yet, if it unmasked Appleby and saved other infants…

He sighed.

"Ben, David and I would love to adopt a child, but that's something we can only dream of. Please believe me when I say that that little one will be monitored constantly during its stay with Appleby; a baby's a precious thing."

Ben sighed again.

"Mmm, that's a passionate sigh. Is that for me?"

Ben looked up to see Ginnie smirking at him and was brought back to reality.

"Get out of my sight, you cheeky bitch!" Ben Chiltern had become Luke Devine again.

Ginnie giggled and, sticking out her pretty little tongue, moved away from the door of Luke's dressing room, where she'd actually had no right to be trespassing. She'd heard a rumour that Inspector Keogh had come to read the riot act to Devine about the innuendo about one of the songs in his repertoire and wanted to see if it was true.

Caleb Knight hugged his half-brother.

"It's good to see you, Ethan. What do we do for fun in this little village? Oh- you're a vicar, you wouldn't know."

"I could turn my back on you and let you stay at a hotel that would cost you a lot of money, knowing your expensive tastes."

"You're too kind-hearted to do that to me, little brother."

"Don't test me, Caleb!"

Ethan tried not to let Cal bait him; it had been a good day for him up to now. He had been sent a personal invitation to Lady Constance Beauchamp's garden party, for example. Lady Beauchamp had chosen the surprising location of Battersea Park, because she felt that it would be good for the cause; raising funds for the poor. Although the actual party would take place in an enclosed area, Lady Beauchamp didn't object to members of the public watching them through the temporary fence that would be erected for the party. It never occurred to her that the fence would cost money that could have gone to the poor. The not so pleasant factor about being invited to such an event meant that Mrs Beauchamp's spoiled little girl Grace would be in close proximity to the guests all afternoon. Ethan hoped he could find it in his heart to be pleasant to the brat. He had been asked, along with Luke Devine, to give out prizes for the games at the party.

The other pleasant thing about this particular day was that he was giving Religious Instruction to a Benjamin Chiltern's housemaid, Mattie. Ethan loved to try to win converts to his cause.

Mattie looked at herself critically in the glass. She hoped she looked decent for the old vicar. She had washed carefully; wet her hair to make the wayward curls lie down, and had even been offered some of Mrs Bateman's own April Violets scent. Suddenly she saw a young man walking up the garden path.

"Mrs Bateman, there's somebody coming up the path; a boy."

"No, dear, that would be the Reverend Hardy. Go and let him in."

Mattie opened the door and received a radiant smile from Reverend Hardy, who, to her mind, looked like a real angel. He had large, kind brown eyes and blond wavy hair, white, even teeth and a well-formed mouth. She bobbed a curtsey.

"Good morning, my dear. I'm here for Religious Instruction for Miss Mattie Skerritt."

Mattie bobbed a second curtsey.

"That's me, Sir – um – Reverend."

He shook her hand gently but firmly.

"Hello, Mattie, good to meet you. Is that short for Matilda?"

"No, Reverend. Martha."

"Ah! A good name indeed. We shall talk about your namesake, Martha, when we're settled in to the room Mrs Bateman has provided for us."

Mattie was in even more heaven then when she'd been rescued by Mr Chiltern, whom she still thought wonderful but she didn't love him as she knew she loved Reverend Hardy. Mrs Bateman herself had brought in tea – tea for two! – to the study room and now Mattie was enjoying a discussion with the Reverend, who had been nice to her even when she'd disagreed with him.

It had been over her namesake.

"You see, Martha was also making good use of her time, sitting and listening to Jesus while Mary worked."

"Umm… I think it might have been better if Martha had done her share of the work and not left poor Mary to do it all while she just sat in comfort."

She expected the Reverend to tell her to get out, and to be in real trouble with Mrs Bateman for it. But he just burst into laughter.

"Oh, Mattie my dear, you're a joy to teach."

Meanwhile, Cal was making his own plans for the garden fete. There would be rich ladies and gentlemen there; there would be jewellery. Caleb liked jewellery, especially when he didn't have to pay a penny for it. Caleb liked having things that he didn't have to pay for. Which is why he had kept a very low profile where Robyn Miller was concerned. Cal wasn't the marrying kind, and knew he would be an equally bad father. But he'd see if he could slip Ethan a guinea or two to pass on to Robyn. Not that he felt he owed it, but because he was fond of the voluptuous little redhead. As long as she didn't expect him to marry her.


	9. Chapter 9

After being so enthusiastic about her 'project' at Battersea Park, Lady Beauchamp was becoming anxious. Would the weather ruin it for everybody? Would the ponies she was going to hire for the childrens' rides not be up to the task? Would Grace behave?

Dylan was not looking forward to the event but was mollified by the fact that he was allowed to bring a guest, and that meant David could come to stay again. Ben was looking forward to singing Luke Devine's songs but not masquerading as the spoiled young man for the day. Especially as Ginnie Bracken had managed to charm Fairhead into letting her be part of the entertainment as well: "Oh go on Charlie, there's nothing people love more than a couple singing a spoony duet together."

Iain Dean, enjoying his freedom after the brief shadow of the noose had been removed from him, had asked Rita to be his special guest at the fete. She might not be as exotic as Miss X had been, but she was both pretty and witty and he looked forward to stepping out with her again. Rita also looked forward to the day; Iain was a good sort and knew how to treat a lady.

Alicia Munro was in a state of excitement. She had been going to the fete to feast her eyes on the charming Reverend Hardy, but now his half-brother Caleb Knight had arrived in Whitechapel, he had supplanted poor Ethan in the fickle Alicia's affections. She had seen the Reverend walking out with his handsome relative one day and had made it her business to find out just who this charming newcomer could be.

Mattie and Mrs Bateman were looking forward to a day in the sunshine although Mrs Bateman had warned Mattie in her gentle but serious way that her task would be to attend to whatever Lady Beauchamp needed doing. She was lucky, Mrs Bateman had told her, for a fine lady like Lady Constance to have chosen her to help out.

And Caleb Knight smelt profit. People could be so careless when they were watching a Punch and Judy show or cooing at their little ones as they rode on ponies. A practised pickpocket like himself could easily slide trinkets from arms, round necks, and even, if he was really careful, purses or wallets from unattended pockets. But Caleb had a rule. He was, he fancied, a latter-day Robin Hood. Much as he liked to hold the jewellery that he stole in his hands to appraise it, the money he made from it wasn't kept by himself… well, only a modest fraction for expenses. The majority of the money was donated anonymously to the poor or to the workhouse. It had been a blow to his plans that Inspector Keogh was to be a special guest of Lady Beauchamp's but it just meant being careful.

To everybody's delight the day dawned bright and clear, just warm enough to be pleasant without being so warm that it made everybody overheated and sluggish.

Mattie received a pleasant surprise when she was told to report to Lady Beauchamp. She had expected an old lady but Lady Constance was the loveliest thing she'd ever seen. Tall, slim as a willow and with the loveliest voice.

"Thank you for your help, Mattie. You shall work on my Blue team over there. Louise will instruct you."

Louise, who simply loved instructing people, beamed like a Cheshire cat.

The games were to take place before the Grand Feast that had been prepared, and the entertainment would come after that, in the twilight hour. Grace had told her mother that she expected to be the winner of at least one of the games, and the reply had made the little girl pout:

"Gracie, there's no victory in winning unless it's fair and square. Now why don't you and Pomphrey go and ride on one of Mr Da Silva's excellent ponies. And don't kick them to make them go faster or God will see you -won't he, Reverend Hardy?" she added to Ethan, who had just approached, a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, absolutely, and the angels will record it all."

Grace was offended. However angry she could get, she would never, ever kick a pony and her Mama should have known that.

"Let me escort you to the ponies, Miss Beauchamp" and Grace was wreathed in smiles again at the thought of the nice Reverend taking her to the ponies.

Then a stranger eclipsed all Grace's affections for Mr Hardy with a smile of his own.

"Good day, Ethan. Lady Beauchamp. And this must be Miss Grace."

Grace dimpled at Cal.

"I'm taking Pomphrey for a pony ride."

"Ah, that's kind, but what if he's nauseous? Why don't I hold him for you while you ride?"

Grace would normally have yelled that nobody could have her bear, but she handed Pomphrey to Cal without a word. As Grace skipped off with Ethan, Cal studied Pomphrey carefully.

"It's going well, don't you think?" David asked in his usual shy way.

"Very well. And somebody's excited because she knows there'll be sausages later."

Dylan was addressing Dervla, who was on a leash, and at the moment, quite docile. David stroked the old dog's head gently.

Far across the field, Alicia Munro appraised Inspector Keogh's friend and liked what she saw. She decided to make a move on him later.

"My goodness, has the Inspector abandoned you, Mr..,?" Alicia fluttered.

"Hide" David replied softly. He was unnerved, to say the least. One thing he couldn't cope with was ladies and their flirtations. Now this young woman was close enough for him to smell her perfume and her hand was on his arm. He felt his heart skip a beat and wished that Dylan would return from the long walk that he'd taken Dervla on around the park.

Somebody else had noticed David's discomfort. One of Cal's talents, as it were, was being able to tell a man's orientation. He'd been in enough dubious private clubs to know. And now that little blonde minx with her pink bonnet and parasol was trying to flirt with her. This could end in misery and embarrassment for the young man if he let it go on. Gracefully as a cat, he sidled over.

"Ah, please excuse me, Mr Hide. I cannot resist a pretty face and I don't think I've seen you before, have I, my dear? Would you like to go for a walk around the lake with me?"

Miss Munro, dazzled by this handsome stranger, fluttered her long dark lashes.

"We haven't been introduced" she whispered coyly.

"I'm Caleb Knight, come up from Bath to see my half-brother and to enjoy the fete. Would you honour me by letting me escort you round these lovely surroundings?"

Alicia giggled and took Cal's arm.

Leaving David to breathe a sigh of relief.

Cal grinned. It was hardly a harsh task taking care of a lady for the afternoon, and there would still be time for him to indulge in his… hobby later. Everything was perfect… until he turned a corner and saw Robyn Miller feeding the ducks.

Ben felt a stab of grief despite the merriment around him. Melanie would have loved a day like this, with light-hearted pleasures and the sun shining on her. Again, he wondered what Ginnie was trying to do. Did she really think a broken heart could be healed so easily in a case like his? Not that she wasn't very attractive, not that it wasn't pleasant to have female company again. But he was uneasy about Ginnie's reappearance in his life.

He would have been even more uneasy if he'd known that Ginnie had spent a long while talking to none other than Martin Ashford the previous night.


	10. Chapter 10

HEARTTHROB TEN

A/N: Grace is a little younger in this story. Also, punishments for erring children were a lot harsher at that time.

"Oh dear, you'll think this so strange, but are there ducks over there?" Cal asked.

"Yes, do you want to go over and feed them?" Alicia beamed.

"No; I have an allergy to ducks! I do apologise; could we go and look at the flower gardens instead?"

Alicia sighed. Looking at flowerbeds with a handsome gentleman suited her.

"Yes please!"

Robyn glared after Cal as she saw him steering his new floozy away from the pond area. He had seen her, the brute! Well, he would see more of her before the day was out. She'd ask his nice brother, the Reverend, to have a word with him; tell him his responsibilities. And had that been a soft toy he'd been holding? Maybe he'd got the floozy in the family way as well! She wondered if it had been Cal who had sent the secret donation of cash that had arrived at her door the previous day. No; Caleb Knight was too selfish to donate to one of his rejects. But who could it be?

At least she could stay on in her comfortable rooms for a while longer – until her baby got too big to hide. Then she'd be out

Cal was looking down at Pomphrey. No doubt little Brat Beauchamp would soon start nagging to have him back. He had some secret 'surgery' to perform on the bear first. Swinging his cane, and humming one of Luke Devine's most famous ditties, he strolled away.

Grace pouted and stamped her foot. She liked the nice handsome man who'd spoken to her but why hadn't he come back to her to return Pomphrey?

Her mother joined her.

"Did you not like the pony ride, darling?"

"It was lovely but that man's gone away with Pomphrey! He said Pom might be sick if he went on a pony ride and he's forgotten to bring him back."

At that moment, Cal was bowing to Alicia, who nearly simpered. A man of quality, bowing to her.

"I hate to be vulgar, but I need to excuse myself" Cal said, feigning deep embarrassment. He tipped his hat and ran off towards the male privies.

Alicia never noticed that he'd slipped her sewing case from her bag and was at this moment making a crafty incision in Pomphrey's plush belly.

"Beavering away, Mattie?" Ethan asked her, looking at her in approval as she cut slices of bread and buttered them efficiently.

"She's not as fast as she could be but she'll do" Louise said grudgingly. She couldn't think of anything to criticise Mattie's work for and was sulking about it.

"I think she deserves a well-earned break. Mrs Beauchamp said she could take an hour when it was convenient, and I would like to have lunch; could you spare Mattie while I take her for tea and cake?"

Mattie nearly fainted. Tea and cake with the lovely Reverend!

Ethan escorted Mattie away on his arm and Louise stabbed the breadknife savagely into the loaf.

"Our presence is a waste of time Dylan grumbled, "Nobody seems to be breaking the law in any way."

"We could always enjoy being here instead of somewhere more unpleasant" Ben reminded him.

Ginnie ran across gracefully and prodded Ben at that very moment.

"Luke, sweetie, shouldn't we rehearse? Our performance takes place right after lunch, don't forget."

Ben gave Dylan a furtive look of apology as Ginnie steered him away.

Suddenly a scream from Lady Jacquelina Naylor rent the air.

"My pearls!"

Dylan hurried over to her.

"Madam?"

"My pearls are gone. Somebody's stolen my pearls!"

As Dylan walked round asking questions, cursing the fact that Ben had been spirited away when he might have seen something, Cal lounged in a tree far above the parkland, sliding the pearls into Pomphrey's belly. He climbed down leisurely, slipped the the bear into the little hole that he'd dug in the ground near the tree, and sauntered idly back to the fete. He noticed that Grace Beauchamp was completely captivated by the Punch and Judy show and hoped Pomphrey had been forgotten. Later that night, he could return and retrieve the bear, slip the pearls back to the vicarage and still have time to enjoy the evening entertainment. But till then he had to keep well away from little Grace Beauchamp. He leaned upon his cane, happy in the knowledge that he was likely to get away with yet another theft.

"Inspector Keogh's a brute" grumbled Lady Jacquelina, "He had the colossal cheek to ask me why I wore my pearls to a garden fete. Doesn't he know women like to look attractive in public?"

"I don't like that nasty dog of his" the Honourable Thomas Kent sneered, "It looks dangerous if you ask me."

"I did enjoy that Luke Devine though" Lady Jacquelina had to concede, "He took my mind of my pearls for a while."

Dusk came and the illuminated lights came on, causing shouts of pleasure. Mr Devine and Miss Bracken performed their second set of songs. Hot food was served, and Dervla got her sausages, maybe more than were good for her because ladies were cooing:

"Oh, look how the little doggie likes her sausages; let's give her a little treat."

Dylan, still angry with himself because he was no nearer to solving the mystery of the vanishing pearls, decided to give Dervla a nice long walk beyond the park, even letting her off her leash once they were safely away from the sideshows.

"Go on, you old sloth, work off those sausages!"

Dervla took off happily; her speed would have put a pup to shame.

Cal, having escaped from Alicia's clutches and having successfully avoided both Grace Beauchamp and Robyn Miller, made for the tree once more. To his horror, an old grey lurcher was digging in the ground in the very hole he'd dug previously. He stole up to her.

"Nice doggy."

Dervla growled at him.

Cal looked at his cane. One whack of that and it would be the end of the Lurcher - he knew this because he'd once knocked a man unconscious with it and this animal's skull was a lot thinner – and he could retrieve the bear. But could he actually brain a harmless dog?

Dervla barked at him and he tried again, but knew he couldn't hurt the animal.

"Have the bear, damn you, hound of hell."

In the distance, Dylan saw Dervla bounding back with something that looked like a rat or, heaven forbid, a cat, in her jaws.

He saw a tall man leaning dejectedly by the tree.

"It's bedtime, Grace, sweetheart. A hansom cab's waiting to take you home, look."

Grace stamped.

"Not going without Pomphrey."

"Darling, tomorrow we'll go to town and get you an even nicer bear than he was."

"He's the nicest bear in the universe! I want him!"

Just then a man with a limp, a bound ankle and a hangdog expression, came over. Ethan gasped as he recognized his brother, then wisely kept quiet.

Cal limped over to Grace.

"My dear Miss Beauchamp! I am so sorry; a bigger, stronger man than myself attacked me and took poor Pomphrey from me! I had been making my way back to you to return him."

Lady Beauchamp hurried over in concern.

"Oh, you poor man! Look at your head! Come with me; I'll get one of the servants to install you in a bedroom. Ah – Louise, dear, come here. This gentleman's been attacked trying to save Pomphrey. Why the blackguard should want a bear, I do not know, but there are some fools around. Take him in a hansom cab to Beauchamp House. Then take him to one of my spare bedrooms and bring him a nice soothing pot of tea."

Caleb did a convincing groan at the state of his 'injured' head and let Louise support him. He'd not got away with Lady Jac's pearls but Lady Beauchamp was devilishly attractive and at the moment he had no criminal record, which meant he could return to Whitechapel for a second bite at the cherry, as it were.

Louise looked smugly at Mattie as she led handsome Caleb Knight into a hansom cab.

Dylan came back over to join Ben and quietly told him the whole story.

"Dervla should be returning that bear any moment and I have a feeling she'll be bringing the pearls along too."

"You must have seen who the man was, Dylan."

"If the pearls are returned intact, no crime's been committed. And he could have killed Dervla with that cane of his. He chose to let her go."

"What kind of a cane did he have?"

"Drop it, Benjamin. Go and get ready for your second riveting performance."

Ben had to smile. He didn't approve of attempted robbery but this sounded like a thief with a conscience. Dylan was his superior, and if he wanted to do things his way, why not?

Grace was still refusing to go to bed when suddenly Dervla came bounding up.

"That hateful dog's got Pomphrey."

Dylan glared at her and cajoled the old hound into giving up the bear. Then he took out a small knife and slit Pomphrey open.

Out fell the pearls.

"Oh, my dear Inspector!" gushed Lady Jacquelina.

"Oh well done, Sir" commented David quietly.

"You murdering swine, damn you, you killed Pomphrey!"

Lady Beauchamp, shocked at her daughter's language, pulled her across her lap and gave her a spanking.

"Get to bed and don't argue!" she snapped.

Grace slunk off with a servant.

The small orchestra hastily struck up a country dance.

Reverend Hardy bowed to Mattie.

"Will you be my partner for the first dance, my dear?" he asked.

And Mattie, smiling, didn't care about Louise and her silly handsome man any more.


	11. Chapter 11

HEARTTHROB ELEVEN

Zoe Hanna sat mournfully on the steps of Wilton's Music Hall and thought miserably how she'd brought things on herself. She had a black eye and her lip was split, because she hadn't been able to give the Harper Gang their usual 'protection payment'. Up to a month ago she'd had a very nice position and had found time to do charity work, which had involved prison visiting. Alas, she'd taken a shine to one of the prisoners and this had had a disastrous outcome. Max Walker, currently serving ten years for being an accessory in a murder case, had told Zoe how he'd been deprived of his 'home comforts'. Zoe, not one to pass up on a chance for a bit of loving, had bribed the guard to give her time alone with Max and no questions asked. The guard had been bribed a little more by the suspicious prison warden. 'Caught in the act', Zoe and Max had paid the price. Zoe had been fined and disgraced, which led to dismissal from her job; Max had had a year added to his sentence.

Zoe had sought to make money the easiest way she knew how. All had been fine until she'd defected on a payment to the vicious Harper Gang. Zoe had been accosted by Lenny Lyons in an alleyway and given not only a beating, but the grim news that the price she needed to pay had just escalated.

Luke Devine, barging out of the theatre's doors after another of his tantrums, had almost fallen over her. He'd snapped:

"Watch where you're going, girl!" and had callously strolled on. What Zoe hadn't seen was Luke turning back and entering the theatre via a side entrance. He sought out Rita.

"Not that I should care, but there's a tart on the front steps. Looks like she's earned herself a good hiding."

Rita went to find Iain Dean.

"I'm inclined to believe nowt that bugger says" Iain complained in his Yorkshire accent, but all the same he followed Rita outside.

"See?" Rita couldn't resist adding.

"Come on, lass, let's get thee patched up."

Zoe shook her head miserably.

"I'll only be getting more of the same tomorrow."

"You won't. You can leave t'theatre wi' me and Miss Freeman here, and some of my ex army mates."

"Yeah, and tonight you can sleep at mine. Then I'll ask Mr Fairhead – he's the boss – if he's got a job for you."

Zoe began to cry.

"Y-you don't know what I did."

"Shut up wi' that for now and let's get you comfortable." Iain was always a little more Yorkshire when he was slightly tipsy.

A while ago Rita would have expected Devine to have added to the woman's troubles by aiming a couple of kicks at her himself, now she felt differently. She had a feeling that, while not exactly wanting to be seen to be involved, Luke had sent Rita and Iain to help the woman out of compassion. Compassion that he worked hard at hiding. And, argue as Iain might, she still believed him responsible for saving her 'young man' from the noose.

"Looks like a trademark beating from a gang" Ben told Dylan, who growled in disgust.

"Those poor silly tarts. Put their necks on the line to earn enough to live on. We could do with getting somebody to act as one of the tarts, you know, Ben. If we can trap just one of those bullies, the others'll sing like canaries to save their own skins."

Ben looked dubious.

"Or some poor girl's beaten to death before we can save her."

There were, alas, no vacancies at Wilton's for Zoe. Charlie Fairhead was sorry, indeed he was, but unless the company got a new magician, in which case Zoe would make a decent assistant, he had nothing to offer Miss Hanna. Ben decided to involve Mrs Bateman just a little without telling her anything that could put her in harm's way.

"Good day, Miss… um… Hanna."

Zoe wanted to laugh. She'd imagined the Reverend Hardy to be an old fart, to put it crudely, and here was this young lad come to interview her for a position at the Vicarage.

"Are you used to hard work, my dear? I like the Vicarage to be clean from top to bottom, cleanliness being next to Godliness, but I would pay you a decent fee for it."

"I know what hard work is, Reverend Hardy" Zoe replied.

"Good. And you're fine about the sleeping arrangements?"

Zoe gave a cheeky little giggle, and the Reverend blushed and chuckled himself, blushing attractively.

"I mean, of course, you would have a modest bedroom of your own at the Vicarage. You would have three good meals a day and your clothes would be provided."

"That'd be wonderful, Reverend."

"And you have no family ties?"

"None at all" Zoe replied.

"In that case, Miss Hanna, your month's trial can begin tomorrow. Can you find a strong man to help you move your belongings over by this evening?"

Oh, Miss Hanna could indeed.

Mattie banged down the scrubbing brush in a rage. Mrs Bateman had come home the previous evening with news that the Reverend Ethan had taken on a general housekeeper at the Vicarage. Having been sent over there to deliver a letter from Mr Chiltern to Reverend Hardy, Mattie had been shocked to find that Miss Hanna was young enough, and also pretty. Oh, what if the Reverend fell in love with the minx?

"Don't be a fool, Ginnie" Ben said harshly.

"Ben, don't you want to catch this gang? They could have more information about the Ashford gang. And it's not right that they're slapping girls around because they won't pay protection money."

Ben's eyes clouded at the mention of the creatures who'd murdered Melanie.

"It wouldn't come to murder" Dylan reflected, "Miss Bracken might find herself on the point of a beating, but a member of the police force in plain clothes would be around at all times."

"Up to the moment when the lady takes him to her room; what then? A plain clothes copper hiding under the bed?" Ben snapped.

Ginnie giggled.

"Oh, Ben!" she said fondly.

Dylan had been outraged when he first found out that Ginnie and Ben actually knew each other, and therefore Ginnie knew Luke Devine was an alias, but had become used to the situation, and it couldn't be denied how useful Ginnie might be in this situation. For all her smirking and posturing, this girl had brains.

"You don't look like the same woman" Dylan said admiringly. Although he had no sexual interest in women, Dylan couldn't help being impressed with the character Ginnie had reinvented herself as here.

"Well, thank goodness for that" Ginnie smiled. Her hair had been dyed a bright auburn, her cheeks rouged beyond decency, and her neckline had dropped considerably, showing the tops of her creamy breasts.

"NO, Ben! If you – or rather Luke Devine – gets another beating, it could be worse this time. Let one of the other policemen do it."

"Don't presume to tell me my job, Miss Bracken. I, in my guise as Luke, will 'hire' you for the evening. We'll make sure we're seen in public and it's almost worth gambling on that one of the Harper mob will follow. Dylan will be at a discreet distance behind us and he'll accost the man. An hour in the cell with Dylan and the hardest of criminals will break down."

"My, my, what _does_ he do to them in there?" Ginnie purred wickedly.

Dylan gave her a sour look at which she just smirked.

She'd have a little more information for Martin Ashford after tonight. A little more help for Ashford to find a way to send Luke Devine, or rather Ben Chiltern, to be with his beloved Melanie.


	12. Chapter 12

HEARTTHROB TWELVE

Ethan's face clouded as he sat with Mattie in the room put aside for her religious instruction. Caleb had decided to pay yet another visit to him. He remembered the last visit, and sighed.

"Are you all right, Reverend?" Mattie asked gently. One minute, the lovely Reverend had been telling her about the parable of the prodigal son, the next he'd gone silent.

"Oh, do forgive me, Mattie. I was being a sloth there and giving way to idle thoughts. Now, my dear, can you tell me one person in the prodigal son's household who might not be so happy that he'd come home?"

"Um… the fatted calf?" Mattie asked. To her shock, the Reverend had seized her in a bear hug, howling with laughter.

"Martha Skerrit, you are so good for me! Thank you, my dear."

Mattie was feeling as if she were floating on air when Zoe Hanna put her nose round the door.

"Do excuse me, Reverend. Could you tell me when this lesson might be finished so that I can clean the floor?" she asked.

Reverend Hardy's voice took on a slight chill.

"I shall inform you when you can have this room, Miss Hanna. There are several more rooms to clean in this house; now please use a bit of discretion and tackle one of them."

Zoe flounced out angrily and Mattie looked down at the table, worried she might look triumphant. Which indeed she was.

"I still don't like this idea, Ginnie" Ben sighed.

"I'll be fine if you and the Inspector do your jobs properly" Ginnie replied tartly, "Now, do I simply walk up to one of the Harper gang in the Endeavour, and ask them the terms for protection?"

"You do. And then tomorrow night, after our duet, I put on this interesting make-up again and make myself plainly visible strolling down Graces Alley?"

"That's right. I come out a little later and proposition you for the evening. We go into the room the Inspector's hired for us-"

"-Under an alias, of course" Dylan said, almost shyly.

"Of course. We spend a little time there, and then the usual informer will go and tell Harper's gang that you've been doing business and that it's your pay day. One of the gang will accost you and demand your payment."

"So simple" Ginnie smiled, "Stop fretting, Ben. You don't have to get close to me in the room if you'd prefer not to."

Ben glared at her.

Ginnie strolled into the Endeavour public house, trying to act nonchalantly but a little out of her depth even for her.

"I need to talk to the Harper Gang" she said to the landlord. She could see them quite clearly but she knew the procedure; ask the landlord who would then send her to the gang. It was as if he had to give his permission.

"Over there, see? Will you be buying a drink to take over?"

Ginnie knew this meant "Pay for your own drink until you've been accepted."

She ordered her Gin and Tonic, and went to the table with it.

"Are you Harry Harper?" she asked a tall middle-aged man as softly as possible.

He nodded.

"I need protection. Been threatened twice in the past week while I was out." She forced a whine into her voice.

"A poor girl's only doing her job. Got to survive-"

"-So have we. Yeah, I'm Harper. Now here's the deal. You accept our protection at a guinea a week."

She let her eyes widen. Ladies of the Night were notoriously careful in financial matters.

"Seems a lot, but you understand, whores like you get threatened and nobody gives a damn. Except us, of course. Now, the way it works is you pay a guinea a week. Let's say every Wednesday night, today being Tuesday that'll give you a chance to earn before then, eh? So every Wednesday, Ron here will come to you and take your guinea. You pay him, it's all fine. You tell him you ain't got it, and he gives you a good hiding. You take the deal, but then creep off to work somewhere else in London, we find you and you still get a good hiding. Get it?"

She nodded.

"Good girl. See you round here tomorrow then, with yer guinea."

Ginnie and Ben sat together on the bed. He noticed she was shivering and put his arm round her. She snuggled closer.

"I'm still cross" Ben told her, "You're taking a big risk, Ginnie. What if one of the thugs swipes you before we can stop them?"

"Ben" Ginnie replied as if she were talking to a child, "I'm almost certainly expecting a slap or a thump. There has to be enough evidence for Inspector Keogh to arrest the man."

"And you do realise that Luke Devine will undoubtedly run to save his ugly hide, and it's Luke I'm portraying, not Ben Chiltern?"

"Typical man; never crediting the woman with a bit of sense" grumbled Ginnie, "And keep your voice down. That old bitch who let this room to us looks as if she likes to push her beak into everybody else's business."

Ben sighed. Not just because of Ginnie's awkward mood. It was because she was so close to him; it was a long time since he'd felt the warmth of a woman against him, and… well, despite that stupid rouge she'd used, she was pretty…

When his lips came down on hers, she didn't attempt to stop him. She caressed his back gently.

"Poor Ben; so long without love."

He looked into his face; the intensity of his blue/grey eyes were making her weaken. Which she couldn't. She had a role to play, and not just the one she was acting for the police.

He pulled her close again.

A rough tap at the door.

"Yer've 'ad yer time!" snapped the old woman in charge of the rooms.

Ben and Ginnie hastily arranged their hair and faces, and walked out arm-in-arm.

Caleb thought how shocked his little Reverend brother would be if he could see him now. Walking down Grace's Alley, looking for a lady to entertain him. But a man was only human, wasn't he? Just because Little Brother was obviously saving himself for that nice little maid of his, didn't mean he, Caleb, had to be tied down. Not yet.

Ben, in his Luke Devine guise, abruptly let go of Ginnie.

"Remember what you'll get if you go blabbing to everybody about this. On the other hand, if you can keep your mouth shut I might have a nice little order with you every week."

With that he gave her a desultory bow and strode off.

Cal, seeing she was now free, sidled over to her. Dylan stood ready with PC Jay Faldren. Then he tensed. Surely that was the man from the Garden Fete, the one who couldn't hurt Dervla? What the blazes…? The man was part of this gang, was he? He'd get a nice whack on his head for his nasty threats, then.

But Cal wasn't making a threat; he was saying almost politely to Ginnie:

"You're very pretty. Would you like half an hour in a nice room? I'll pay you well."

Dylan growling even more angrily than Dervla was capable of, strode over to Cal and Ginnie.

"You!" he snapped at Ginnie, "Get yourself home and don't be such a fool. There's nothing but misery to be gained by the profession you've chosen."

Ginnie hesitated. Dylan nodded discreetly at her. She picked up her skirts and ran.

Dylan strode over to Cal, who recognized him at last. His knees went a little weak until he reassured himself that Lady Jac had never actually lost her pearls at the fete.

"Were you going to set up an assignment with that young woman?" Dylan snapped.

"I liked the look of her; yes I was."

"You clod!" Dylan snapped, "That young lady is in the employment of the Police Department and you have just stopped me arresting a vicious protection gang!"

Cal looked a little ashamed, doffed his hat and replied:

"Sir, my apologies."

"Get out of my sight and try to keep your brains in your head and not in your pants!"

Cal, cat-like and graceful as ever, strode away. He couldn't wait to tell his little brother the joke. Although he knew that was not how poor Ethan would see it.

"Reverend Hardy! How is your delightful brother?" trilled Lady Beauchamp. Ethan had been invited to Sunday lunch at Beauchamp Hall.

"He is back with me for the week, My Lady."

"And you did not think to invite him today! For shame, Reverend! When does he leave Holby again?"

"He will be gone by Saturday" Ethan replied almost grimly.

"Then bring him to dinner on Friday evening! Do NOT let me down this time, Reverend!"

Poor Ethan hung his head.

All that week, Ben slept fitfully. He had to admit that he was becoming fond of Ginnie; headstrong though she might be. He hoped Melanie could forgive him for this. She would always be in his heart but he needed somebody to hold and love again.

The Harper Gang sniggered at the story of how Inspector Keogh had had his job 'messed up' for him. They would still be able to charge protection with nobody being arrested for it. Harry Harper wondered if he'd see that pretty little blonde bitch again or if Ashford was going to keep her to himself. Well, he'd bide his time for now. Enough irons in the fire without risking the noose just now. Next year, he and his lads would challenge the Ashford gang and the victors would own the streets of Whitechapel. But for now, another brandy and another laugh at the coppers.


	13. Chapter 13

HEARTTHROB THIRTEEN

Mattie was polishing the silver when she saw Reverend Hardy arriving. She never liked to stop her work until Mrs Bateman came to fetch her, so carried on diligently. But there was a shine in the Reverend's eyes that made Mattie eager to talk to him.

Zoe Hanna was sweeping the parlour and wondering if Max didn't care for her any more. She'd written him at least two letters which he'd ignored. Oh well, if he really had done with her she could start asking for Religious Instruction for herself. She bet she'd have no trouble diverting the Reverend's attention from that little milksop Mattie. As for her employer, Luke Devine, she thought he was a spiteful little sh*t and wondered how old Bateman and soppy Mattie could stand working for him. Ben was careful to stay in his Luke Devine persona to everybody but Mrs Bateman and Mattie, and they certainly weren't telling.

"Ah, Mattie, my dear, punctual as ever, though Mrs Bateman tells me you never leave your work until she gives the word." Ethan smiled at Mattie.

Mattie blushed and looked down.

"We may be a little late starting our lesson today, because I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Mattie's heart leaped.

"As you know, it's now autumn and that means soon we shall have Christmas again. I have a fancy to put on a Nativity Play, not with children as is usually done, but with adults."

Mattie's heart settled down again, but she had to admit that the play did sound interesting.

"I may even persuade Farmer Carroll to lend us his ass for the evening!"

Mattie kept her lips pressed together politely. It would be dreadful if she burst out laughing in front of the poor Reverend.

"Now, my dear, I think I may have well found my Virgin Mary… if she's agreeable. A girl with a pleasant face and voice, nice manners and a quick memory. What do you think, Mattie? Would you like to be our Virgin Mary?"

"Oh, Reverend Hardy! Oh, yes please!"

Ethan smiled.

"It's settled, then. I was hoping for some help from Lady Beauchamp but she's a little displeased at the moment. I shall try to placate her when my brother and I go to dinner with her on Friday.

"Displeased with you, Reverend? But you're the nicest man-"

"I forgot to ask my brother to accompany me to Sunday Lunch, you see. She was greatly displeased. And I'm ashamed of my selfishness in forgetting him."

"Is that the nice man who came to the fete?"

"That's correct. He is staying with me at the moment, and he does not always act wisely, Mattie, but I believe him to have a good heart in spite of his follies. But I'm being a poor teacher, my dear. I'm letting my excitement about the Nativity Play keep me from our Instruction. Ready to read aloud to me?"

Mattie was, but she had to try to keep her mind from wandering. The Virgin Mary! And Reverend Hardy's nice brother coming back!

While Ethan was worrying about his brother, somebody else was worrying about a relative.

Ling stood shyly in front of Ben.

"Hello, Ling. How may I help you today?"

"It is my niece, Mr Chiltern, but it is as Luke Devine that I wish you to grant me a favour."

"Ah, you want Luke to speak to Mr Fairhead about your niece? You'd like her to perform at Wilton's?"

"If you can find a part for her, Mr Chiltern. I am afraid that if she does not have a job she will start to seek employment that is not good for her, if you understand?"

Ben did.

"As Luke Devine, I ought to sneer and turn away, didn't I, Ling? But since it's Mr Chiltern you've asked… oh, Ling. Don't do that… please…"

Ling was weeping.

"Oh Mr Chiltern, I fear somebody is sending Lily out to pick pockets in the street. A friend has told me they have seen her hanging around the streets of Whitechapel."

"Not safe at the best of times, Ling. But why does she do this? Doesn't her father-?"

"Her father will have nothing to do with her, Mr Chiltern. I fear if he finds out about this, Lily will receive a beating from him. He does not like her, Mr Chiltern, there's something he cannot forgive her for"

Ben suddenly rang the bell.

"You need tea, Ling. Mattie is having her Instruction with Reverend Hardy but I'm sure Zoe will oblige."

Zoe knocked almost arrogantly on the door and Ben, in Luke mode, shouted a terse:

"Come in!"

Zoe entered and stared a little rudely at Ling.

"Is there a problem, Zoe?"

"Um… no, Mr Devine."

"Then bring my friend here a tray of tea."

"Does he take it black, or…?"

"Mr Ling is quite capable of speaking for himself, woman."

"Black tea, Sir?"

"I should like milk and sugar please."

Zoe bobbed a curtsey and stalked out.

"Now, my friend" Ben said gently, "What could he not forgive Lily for?"

"For not being born a boy."

"Ah, I understand now. I would have loved a child, whatever the sex – but I'm becoming maudlin, Ling. I think Inspector Keogh and myself might be able to take action in the first place, to keep Lily safe until I've had time to ask Mr Fairhead if he has a job for her. Do you have a photograph of her?"

Ling nodded and handed over the picture.

"Pretty. In which case, Ling, it's essential to get her away from the streets. Pretty girls with nobody to look after them can be in a lot of danger there."

Zoe's knock shattered the silence. Ben forced a scowl to his face.

"Come in."

He indicated the table.

"Leave it there."

Zoe put down the tray.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Ling, don't gush over her, she's only the damn maid."

Lily was edging closer to the stall. Just a little further and she'd have the pretty purse. A purse without money wasn't wonderful but the purse could be sold on if she could be brave enough to ask discreetly.

Even as her arm shot out, it was seized.

"Young woman, I'm arresting you for attempted robbery."

"See you in ten years, bitch" sneered the stall holder, realising what Lily had intended to do.

Lily kicked savagely at Dylan's shins but he continued to drag her towards the Black Maria.

"Get in, young lady."

Lily wanted to bolt but could see no way out. She sighed, and climbed into the vehicle. At least they would feed her in prison.

"Right, young woman. Your Uncle Tao has asked my colleague to look after you. Did you know what you were risking being out on the streets like that?"

"I can fight for myself." Lily's English was stilted but perfect.

"So I understand from the kicking you just gave me. Your Uncle Tao happens to work for a friend of mine. Not a pleasant man but he serves a purpose. Can you sing?"

"I am tone deaf and my English is not good" Lily shrugged.

"Dance?"

"A little."

The Black Maria stopped outside Ruth Winter's Tea Rooms, and, completely impervious to the stares of the passers by, Dylan steered Lily inside.

"A plate of tea and scones might warm you" he told her and led her to a table where two men sat. One was Ling, the other Charlie Fairhead.

"Uncle Tao! I-I had nowhere to go…"

"Stealing is not the answer, child. But this man here can help you if you do as he says. Thank you, Inspector-"

But Dylan had slipped out quietly.

"Do you like dogs, young lady?"

"I do not own one but I am not afraid of them."

"Good. I own Wiltons music hall and a friend of mine owes your Uncle Tao a favour. So you'll get three hot meals a day and a decent lodging. For this, you'll help with Jamie Collier's Dazzling Dogs. You'll be wearing pretty frocks and you'll play different roles so the audience don't get bored. One day you'll be a shopper balancing a pile of pretty parcels looking for a cab. Oh dear! Up will rush the dogs, who will jump up, searching for food, and knock all the parcels out of your arms. Mr Collier will come on stage, and will reprimand the dogs. They will – well, you'll see what they do when they pretend to be ashamed. Then they'll tidy all the parcels with their paws and sit and beg you for forgiveness, see? At first you'll turn your back on 'em, like you're saying no, we're not friends. They'll bark for you to turn around. When you do, one little dog will play dead and the audience will coo on cue, as it were. You will pretend to weep and be sorry and the little wretch will come to life in time to get the applause. Another time you will be a very strict schoolteacher, and Jamie and his dogs will rush the stage and accidentally knock you over. Then you'll go through your 'forgiveness' act with them again. Well?"

"It is very childish but I will do it if Uncle Tao wishes."

"That's settled, then. You scoff them scones, girl, and then we've got a busy day ahead, you and me."

Lily wanted to weep with gratitude, but just gave a dignified nod.

Charlie and Uncle Tao understood.

Meanwhile, Zoe was cleaning the attic, which she loathed, but Old Mother Bateman would only nag and threaten the sack if she didn't do it. Suddenly a hoarse voice at the window made her drop her duster and pan.

"Zoe!"

"Max?" she gasped.

It was at that very moment that Max fell off the ladder with a blood- curdling scream.


	14. Chapter 14

HEARTTHROB FOURTEEN

Max was in the Infirmary and Zoe was in disgrace with Mrs Bateman. It was only the fact that Max had fallen into the patch of rose bushes in Luke's garden that had saved him from breaking his neck. The bushes had taken the brunt of his fall, but now his back and rear were a network of scratches. Dylan had gone to interview Max in hospital, and didn't like what Max had told him at all.

"It was from my magician's act. I did a bit of escapology as well."

"I don't want to know that you're an escapologist, Walker. I want to know exactly how you broke jail."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out" was Max's insolent reply.

"I shan't be fool enough to hit you with while the young lady's in the room" Dylan said under his breath, indicating the pretty nurse, "But sooner or later you'll be fit to interview alone and then my hand will slip."

"You should be more worried about the man who escaped with me" Max smirked.

"Could you leave Mr Walker alone with me for a while, my dear?" Dylan said to the nurse in probably the most polite tone he'd ever used.

The nurse nodded and left, as requested.

Dylan got Max by the collar of his hospital gown.

"Speak to me or you'll be spending at least six more months in here. And it will simply be added to your sentence. If the law keeps increasing your sentence, who knows, we may see you transported to the colonies yet!"

Max's bravado dissolved.

"I did it for Zoe! I can't live without her."

"Dear, dear, and you might end up doing just that! She certainly won't be doing much prison visiting any more."

Max's lip quivered. The Inspector decided to strike while he was vulnerable.

"So tell me about the man who escaped with you, Walker."

"Jeremy Andrews" whimpered Max.

Dylan's heart sank. Andrews was known for grievous bodily harm and robbery with violence.

"Walker, this is bloody important and telling me everything you know could save you from an even longer stretch. Where was Andrews heading when you went rushing off to play Romeo on your stupid ladder?"

"The Carroll farm; it's near Kent."

Dylan felt the bile rising in his throat. Not many people knew that Brian Carroll was Dylan's estranged father. He also had a young wife called Hazel and a baby girl named Rihanna. Dylan had made a few attempts to reconcile himself with his father but had been rejected each time. Nonetheless he didn't want his father, Hazel or especially Rihanna, to come to harm.

"Keep a lookout, Ben. You're always the eyes and ears of Whitechapel area but please be extra vigilant while I'm gone. Inspector Jordan will be working on the Whitechapel patch with you; he knows how the Luke Devine alias works."

Ben nodded.

"You take care, Dylan. We want you to come back safely."

"I've got Davy to come back for" Dylan reassured him, "I'll be careful. You watch yourself with the local thugs."

They hugged briefly, then Dylan hailed the hansom cab that was to take him to the station.

"You should be grateful that Mr Devine is not firing you, Zoe."

"It wasn't my fault that nincompoop Max came looking for me."

"I beg to differ. What you did in that prison was nothing short of disgraceful and if it were up to me you'd be out on your ear for this latest incident."

"Mr Devine was obviously amused by it or he wouldn't be letting me stay."

"Don't push me into slapping you, Zoe Hanna. Mr Devine's reasons are not for us to question."

Zoe just stared insolently at Mrs Bateman. The truth was that Zoe had been shocked, not to say, angered, at the sight of Max at the window. She thought she'd left him behind in prison and moved on and was not pleased that he was still clinging to her.

"And, one more thing, girl. Max Walker has been teasing Inspector Keogh about his prison escape, telling him as much as suits him and then no more. I'm trusting you to repeat any details of his prison break to Inspector Keogh and myself if he should share them with you. And don't smirk at me like that or I'll call the Inspector and tell him you know more than you're saying."

Zoe suddenly realised the gravity of her own situation and decided to co-operate a little.

"I want to speak to Inspector Keogh."

"I shall inform him, and you will speak to him at his convenience, not yours. As it is he has left for the countryside, so you will need to wait."

"Kent, was it?"

"Yes!" Mrs Bateman snapped, "Zoe, if you know anything you'd better speak up."

"Very well. Max told me he'd escaped with Jeremy Andrews but that Andrews has taken off on his own. With a cutthroat razor."

Mrs Bateman felt ill. What if Andrews went after the Inspector or his immediate family?

Zoe's bravado crumbled before Hanssen's icy gaze.

"I can promise you that you will be spending time in prison yourself, Miss, if you don't tell us everything you know. As it is I've a mind to prosecute you for withholding evidence."

"Inspector Keogh's f-father, Brian Carroll, has his own farm in Kent. Andrews told Max that he'd get even with Inspector Keogh."

"And by some strange coincidence, the Inspector's taken leave at very short notice. You'd better pray that nothing worse comes of this situation, Miss Hanna. Now get out of my way, and out of my sight, girl. I'm going upstairs to see if your idiot employer knows anything; he was a former friend of the Inspector's before they quarreled."

Ben's face was pale.

"With respect, Sir, I need to join the Inspector in Kent as soon as possible; Farmer Carroll has a wife and a small baby."

"You're not wanted on this case, Chiltern, you just keep doing your job in Whitechapel."

Ben's eyes flashed.

"So I strut round Whitechapel, singing and feigning drunken stupors while my friend's family are in danger?"

"Precisely that, Chiltern. You could uncover a murder plot of your own, or prevent a robbery, in the time it would take you to reach Kent. We deploy resources where they're needed and not for emotional reasons."

Ben sighed.

"We are sending our own reinforcements, Detective Chiltern. I know you're concerned for Keogh's family but you need to think with your brain and not your heart, in your position. Understand?"

The last word was barked at Ben.

"Yes, Sir."

"To keep you from being tempted to follow Keogh, I'm assigning you a case of your own. A man's been shot at his home in the City. He's currently fighting for his life in the Infirmary there."

Hanssen paused as Ben nodded, then added:

"The victim's name is David Hide."


	15. Chapter 15

HEARTTHROB FIFTEEN

WARNING: THREATS OF ANIMAL CRUELTY AND CHILD MURDER

A/N Just another huge thank you to my lovely reviewers

"Sir, with respect, this isn't even my territory; you just said that I should keep alert in Whitehall."

"I changed my mind" Hanssen smirked.

"And the second thing, Sir, is that I don't solve cases as Ben Chiltern. I just keep my eyes and ears-"

-"I'm not stupid, Chiltern. Luke Devine is going to take a little holiday to the City."

Hanssen looked Ben in the eye.

"What we do know is that David Hide had been foolish and started frequenting a certain club… let's call it a gentleman's club."

Ben was devastated to say the least. Was Davy being unfaithful to Dylan? And if he died how would the Inspector cope?

Then something else registered in his mind.

"Luke Devine wouldn't be going to this – this club, would he?"

"He would indeed, Chiltern. A man like Devine would enjoy the perversion of it all."

"Perversion?"

The word offended Ben. To his amazement, Hanssen began to chuckle.

"That's how some people would see homosexuality. Now myself, I can't condone it because technically it breaks the law. But morally, damn it, Chiltern, if people care for each other, why should they be persecuted? I know about Inspector Keogh, Chiltern, and I say as long as he's discreet and careful, good luck to him."

"But as far as I know, Sir, the Inspector HAS been discreet."

"More than poor Davy Hide has. But you know what the street thugs say about me behind my back, Chiltern – I have eyes in my arse."

Hanssen's face suddenly became serious.

"Let's hope Hide survives this."

His voice took on its usual sharp tone:

"Right, Chiltern, about expenses…."

While Ben was being prepared for the journey he really didn't want to take, much less the role he had to play, Dylan had arrived in Kent and been introduced to Constable Jeffrey Collier and Sergeant Josh Griffiths. It had been agreed that they should be driven as close to the farm as was safe and then walk the last few miles as quietly as possible. The sound of a motor vehicle could have alerted Andrews if he had indeed taken shelter at the Carroll farm.

Brian grinned down at the baby in his arms. Since Rihanna had been born he'd become a lot more responsible.

"That's got her off to sleep" he said happily, and held the baby out to Hazel, his wife.

"You take her now, girl. I've got to check on the animals."

Somebody was already checking on the animals. Andrews had broken into the barn and was lying in the straw.

He winked at Fern, the old Jersey cow.

"I'll milk you when I've had a good sleep, Cow. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you. Then when I've drunk my fill, well, it's a shame, but a good side of beef will always come in handy, especially when I've got people in that cottage who'll cook you for me. Because they'll prefer to eat you to the smell of roast baby, won't they?"

He stroked the razor lovingly.

"You get your last night's sleep, Cow. You're going to heaven tomorrow."

His spiteful chuckles became loud snores as he drifted into sleep.

Hazel stretched and wished she could have a few more minutes but there were jobs to do. Besides, Brian was proving quite a decent husband apart from the drinking. At least he didn't hit her when drunk; he was more for what he called 'home truths'. It was these home truths that had driven his son, Dylan, away. Brian had taken it badly; any newspaper with a mention of Inspector Keogh went straight into the fire, whether Hazel had read it or not.

"You don't need to read the paper, girl. If the men on the mood are due to invade us or we're due for a famine, I'll let you know all that" he'd say, and then:

"I'll protect you from the invaders and we're always stocked up against famine so you just concentrate on looking after our little lass and let me do the worrying."

Hazel knew he loved her really but sometimes wished for more independence and less protection. Oh and for Brian to be proud of his son once in a while.

She rose, dressed, and was feeding Rihanna when Brian came down the stairs. He kissed her cheek a little clumsily.

"Morning, sweetheart."

He knew better than to disturb Rihanna during feeding, and just beamed at her.

"Off to feed the cow, sweetheart. Eh, I'm ready for breakfast!"

He strode out, singing to himself.

Five minutes later he was back… and Jeremy Andrews was dragging him inside, holding a razor to his throat.

"I need somewhere to hide out and the coppers are likely to come looking for me. I'm going to have that barn of yours so you'll have to turf out that old cow. It's lucky; I did plan to cut its throat and then tell you to cook it but I'm sure you can keep me in grub indefinitely."

Andrews pushed Brian into a chair and advanced on Rihanna, now gurgling happily in her crib.

"If you don't give me that barn, if you contact the coppers at all, you'll learn how roast baby smells."

"Please" Brian whimpered, "Not her. Not my wife either. I'm useless; hurt me if you have to. Y-you can have that barn."

Jez swaggered.

"Mealtimes had better be regular."

Brian saw him out to the barn.

"Just to let you know" he said, despite his fear, "You'd better let old Fern there stay. If a neighbour sees her wandering around they'll ask awkward questions. Do you really need that?"

"It can stay for now."

Brian would rather have choked than said the words aloud but he wished with all his heart that Dylan were here now, with a few good coppers in tow.

Mrs Beauchamp liked to plan early. She'd already encouraged that charming young vicar Ethan to produce an adult Nativity play that Christmas. Now she wanted his even more charming brother to be a guest along with Ethan for Christmas dinner that year. She could really take time with her dress and, let's see, why not wear those lovely emeralds with it? Mrs Beauchamp almost wished it were December rather than late September already. She called Louise and asked her to bring writing equipment.

Charlie Fairhead was thinking of Christmas and was not happy about it.

"Hello Mr Fairhead" Ginnie hailed the manager as she came into Wilton's for her evening performance, "You don't look happy."

"No dear, I'm not. After throwing the strop of his career – which says a lot for him! – Devine's buggered off on holiday and left me in a mess."

"What strop?" Ginnie asked, then:

"If it's private, of course-"

"Don't fret, dear, the gossips will be spreading it all over by now. Mr Devine was not pleased that we're following tradition and having a lady to play Prince Charming in our annual pantomime… that will be you, Miss Bracken."

Ginnie beamed.

"How lovely! I expected the Fairy Godmother!"

"I'm giving Rita Freeman a chance to play Cinderella. Her voice is average but she dances well and she's such an amiable girl. Do you know she hardly says anything to criticise Devine lately and he's given her some grief in his time."

"Let me guess, Mr Devine expected to break tradition and be the Prince?"

"I've cast him as the Mystic Enchanter, a special part written just for him. He will wear fine clothes to show off like the dandy he is, he will sing at least five songs, he even gets a double wedding with Cinderella when he marries the Fairy Godmother, but he is sulking like a baby because he wanted to be the Prince."

"Maybe he'll leave for good one day, Mr Fairhead, and lessen your burden."

Ben laughed ruefully as he remembered the tantrum he'd thrown. The memory braced him now as he knocked at the door of the Nightshade Club.

"Yes? What is your name?"

"Luke Devine. I believe I'm welcome here?"

The door opened.

Ben, feeling extremely uneasy, entered the club.

"I booked a private room, did I not?"

"You did, Sir, and Stefan will be waiting for you."

Ben nodded.

"I want the best champagne. Put it on my account."

Ben felt a little easier than he had the previous day. Davy had survived the operation but was still hardly capable of speech. But why on earth had Davy come to such a place? The thought of his betraying Dylan still hurt Ben.

As the fawning servant showed Ben to his room, somebody hurried furtively past him.

With a shock Ben recognized the man's gait and height.

"Who's that please?"

"Oh we have a nice friend for you, Sir, no need to bother the gentleman there."

"I can pay a little more for the champagne…" Ben said meaningfully and the man took the bait.

"He is not free tonight, but he calls himself Monsieur Enjolras."

Enjolras was David's favourite character from Les Miserables. The man who had hurried past Ben had David's way of walking; was the same height.

But David was lying in hospital.

Meanwhile, Jeremy Andrews was continuing to make demands on the Carrolls, and Dylan, Jeffrey and Josh had arrived and were quietly approaching the farm.


	16. Chapter 16

HEARTTHROB SIXTEEN

WARNING: Character death and violence

Jeremy Andrews looked at his plate from his seat in a pile of hay.

"Beef again?"

"We haven't had time to go on a shopping trip to get you Venison and Caviar" snapped Brian, who was feeling less confident than he sounded.

Jeremy spat on the straw, then he took out the razor.

"Right, time to liven things up a bit. Let's see how babies cope when they lose an ear…"

"Please!" Brian's manner changed, "You can have an extra slice of beef if you want – how about eggs? Bacon?"

"Tell that bitch of yours to get in the kitchen and get cooking, then."

"She decides when to cook. I'm not a slave driver! Wait there."

But as Brian moved out of the barn, Andrews grabbed his arm.

"Isn't there a nice big window in that kitchen so anybody who cared to snoop could see just what was going on? I hope you're not thinking of sending out any signals. Because if you try, believe me, I'll kill that baby."

"Then you'd hang."

"Maybe it's better than being cooped up in that stinking sh*thole of a prison. So watch yourself, Farmer F*cking Giles."

Brian walked into the house, and spoke quietly to Hazel, who sighed but made for the kitchen. Brian stationed himself so that anybody who got near Rihanna had to pass him first.

As she began the cooking, from the corner of her eye Hazel could see three men walking across the field. They looked like local workers. As they drew nearer, she recognized one of them. Her son-in-law. Inspector Keogh. She felt a mixture of hope and unease.

Dylan caught her eye and silently formed the words "Where is he?"

She mouthed: "Barn."

Dylan silently motioned to his men to move towards the barn.

Next moment, the door shot open and in a single movement, Andrews had Constable Griffiths by the throat, razor ready.

"I'm armed" Dylan said quietly, "And so is Collier here."

"You even make a move towards that gun of yours and Griffiths gets his gullet slit."

Andrews sounded weary and Dylan seized on this.

"Come on, man, don't be stupid. Come back to prison while you can and save your neck."

"It's his neck you should worry about."

Fear made Andrews desperate. He drew the razor across Griffiths's throat. Blood spurted and Griffiths died instantly.

"See? See what I'm capable of?" Andrews almost whispered, "Now a good copper like you, Inspector Keogh, you wouldn't shoot a man in the back. So I'm going to bring that little baby out as a hostage. You turn around and leave or I'll make her into a little angel."

Dylan felt nauseous.

Andrews sniggered, and made for the farmhouse.

Dylan whipped round and fired two shots.

Andrews, an artery in his leg punctured, collapsed screaming.

"You're right" Dylan replied softly, "I wouldn't shoot a man in the back. But be grateful. Your injuries will delay your hanging."

Andrews, face contorted in agony, tried to bring his razor to his throat. A third shot knocked it out of his hand.

"I want you to hang, Andrews. For Constable Griffiths." Dylan muttered.

Then he turned away and vomited in the grass.

"I'm sorry about your friend" Brian said, his voice clogged with tears.

"Colleague" replied Dylan, who would probably be pedantic till his last moment on earth, "But he was a good man."

"I treated you like muck and you- you saved our baby. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Dylan took a mouthful of tea, which was all his stomach could stand at the moment, and replied:

"Don't worry about that; you might have to attend court as a witness later though and I'm afraid it's a capital case. Will you be fine with that?"

"After he threatened our Rihanna, they could string him up in the courtroom and I'd be fine with it."

Brian suddenly turned to Constable Collier, who had been sitting there white-faced throughout.

"You all right, friend?"

Jeff nodded.

"Physically, yes. When I think of Josh; not so good."

"I've telephoned the station from that General Store across the fields. Hanssen's sending us a car. He says to tell you officially that you're to take a week's leave when you get back to London."

"Thanks, Inspector."

"Dylan" Brian held out his hand, "Can we try to be friends at least?"

"I don't see why not" Dylan replied, his voice little more than a croak.

The two men shook hands tentatively. Then Rihanna began to howl.

Hazel sniffed the air.

"Nappy change."

"I'll do it, love" Brian got to his feet. He was determined to make up for lost time.

Ben reflected on the humiliations of the previous evening. He'd been lucky to get away without a beating. When Ben had elicted the necessary information from Stefan, he'd forced himself to look apologetic.

"Listen, I – I'm not up for this after all."

"You stinking little tease! I'll thrash the hell out of you…"

Ben took a roll of banknotes from under the pillow and threw them to Stefan.

"These should compensate you, I think?"

Stefan appraised the money. The usual fee for a night with him, and more.

"It'll do. Now get the hell out."

Ben had 'got the hell out'. He'd learned that a man called Mr Enjolras frequented the club regularly from the gossip-loving Stefan.

"Mean little sod he is, too. He's always getting thrown out for puking on the carpet or fighting. Why, is he one of your ex lovers or something?"

Ben had declined to answer. This couldn't be David Hide. David was a strict teetotaler and loathed violence. Unless… could he have a split personality? He'd heard of men like that.

The next night he visited David in hospital. David was still not conscious, although well out of danger, and Ben sat by his bedside in the private ward that Ben, as Luke Devine, had paid for, which would have generated yet more rumours, had not Hanssen himself made a deal with the gutter press.

David began to mutter:

"No… listen, please. I'm not him…"

"Davy?" Ben kept his voice low, "It's Ben. You're safe now."

David opened his eyes.

"What happened, Davy? Can you speak?" Ben's voice was gentle.

"Jonathan" David groaned, "They thought I was Jonathan."

"Davy, did the man who shot you tell you it was a punishment."

David revived altogether and looked in terror at Ben.

"Ben… where's Dylan?"

"He's been sent on another case. Davy, what can you remember about your being shot?"

David shuddered.

"Easy, Davy."

"I had business in the City and foolishly walked home instead of taking a hansom. I thought I kept seeing somebody following me…"

"I'll ask you to describe him later, Davy. I just need to know one thing for now. Who's Jonathan?"

Tears formed in David's eyes.

"Somebody I hoped I'd never see again. He broke our mother's heart and he-he squandered most of his inheritance then a week ago, visited me at my home. Uncanny… like looking into a mirror. He begged for money; I gave him what I could spare; he spat on my offering and walked out. Then, a few nights ago, the man followed me home. I thought I'd closed the windows but he must have crawled through an open one. He told me I'd ruined his son; taught him perversions. Ben, I swear I've never been unfaithful to Dylan…"

David groaned deeply and he sank back on the pillow.

"You're doing so well, Davy. One more question, please… did Jonathan have an alias?"

David nodded weakly.

"He liked to call himself Mr – or Monsieur – Enjolras. He was obsessed with Les Miserables…"

"Thank you, Davy."

Ben smiled at his friend and then rang for the nurse.

Dylan walked into Hanssen's office.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. I owe you my thanks for your handling of the hostage situation."

Dylan looked stricken; was Hanssen being sarcastic?

"I'm serious, Keogh. You showed restraint in not killing Andrews after he'd threatened your baby sister and murdered a good colleague."

"What I did was below me" Dylan sighed.

"Let me be the judge of that, Keogh. There will be an enquiry – no getting round that – but in no way will you be disciplined. Now I need you to sit down."

Dylan stood staring at his superior.

"Dylan" Hanssen said almost kindly, "It's about David Hide."


	17. Chapter 17

Heartthrob Seventeen

Dylan feigned ignorance though his heart was slamming against his ribs like a huge gong.

"David Hide?"

Hanssen smiled and to Dylan had never looked more human.

"First of all, Keogh, I don't give a damn about your relationship as long as you're discreet. That's the first thing I want you to know. The second thing I want you to understand is why I'm not letting you become involved in this case… please prepare yourself for a shock."

Dylan was stunned.

"Davy? Somebody shot Davy? But why?"

"That's what Chiltern, in his guise as Luke Devine, is endeavouring to find out at the moment. Fortunately the person who shot Mr Hide either has a very poor knowledge of anatomy or just wanted to give him a warning. But there's more to this tangled web yet. Chiltern's found out quite a bit for us already…"

"A brother? He never…"

Hanssen shrugged.

"From what we've learned about Jon Hide, he most likely wished to spare you. Jon Hide likes to frequent clubs of a certain nature, and then makes a complete ass of himself. Getting inebriated to the point of vomiting; picking fights. Now I don't know about you, Keogh, but that doesn't sound enough to kill a man for, revolting as vomiting may be."

"But why can't I take over the case now? Ben's done good work there already but please let me step in and take the reins."

"Keogh, do you think if I'd known for one instant that Brian Carroll was your father, I'd have allowed you anywhere near Jeremy Andrews? No, this time, you're going to take the compassionate leave I'm giving you because of seeing Griffiths murdered, and put it to good use. You may not visit Hide in the hospital but, as long as you use the admirable discretion you've shown so far, you may have him home with you to convalesce during your leave."

"And supposing this time it's Ben who ends up with his throat slit?"

"We'll make sure Chiltern is protected at all times. Now the subject's closed, Keogh. Go home and pet that mangy old hound of yours; do some walking in the country. I promise you we'll contact you with any further news as soon as we know something. Understood?"

Dylan sighed and nodded.

Zoe Hanna was happy again. Max Walker was being taken back to prison again that day, and for Zoe that meant freedom from him again and a chance to use her womanly charms on the Reverend Hardy. She knew that little milksop Mattie Skerritt had a pash on him, but she, Zoe, could make a much more lively Vicar's wife. And without the fear of a whining lovesick Max at her window, she would be free to show dear Reverend Ethan what a real woman could do. Once they were married, of course. Men like the Reverend wanted nothing but chastity and innocence – until they had the bride in the bedchamber.

As the two constables marched Max towards the prison van, he saw Ethan approaching and went pale.

"Why's the Reverend coming for me? I-I was just told it'd be ten more years in jail, not-"

Constable Jimmy Powell chuckled.

"He's not coming for you, cretin! He's on his way to see Mrs Beauchamp about a fireworks party she's planning. He has to come this way to get the omnibus to her home."

Max sagged in relief. Powell prodded him.

"Now stop your shenanigans, get across that stile and walk to the van."

Alas, it was the time Jamie Collier usually walked the dogs for his act with Lily Chao. He'd invited her to join him this morning, and she was enjoying the company and the fresh air. He'd let the dogs free, with disastrous results.

The trouble with 'Mr Collier's Astounding Dogs' was that they were clever animals. They knew this was free time and not work time. Free time to them meant bounding around in the open air, and that as far as they knew, everybody wanted to love and pet them. As they saw the two policemen leading Max back to captivity, then ran to them barking joyfully. 'Mad Willie', the wayward little mongrel and the unofficial star of the group, ran at the trio, just as Max was halfway over the stile. He knocked Max flying. Max, hitting his head on a pile of stones, knew nothing else until he awoke back in the infirmary.

Lady Beauchamp looked hard at Ethan.

"Can I trust that you will invite your charming brother to our firework display, Reverend?"

Ethan, a sense of foreboding squeezing his heart, nodded as enthusiastically as he could.

"That's settled, then. My staff will provide the fireworks, food and drink and maybe you could persuade Mr Devine and Miss Bracken to come and entertain us again?"

"I'll use my influence as much as possible" smiled Ethan.

Zoe gave Mrs Bateman what she hoped was a sweet smile.

"I hear that staff from Mr Devine's house might be wanted to help at the firework party next month, Mrs Bateman. Might I put forward my name?"

"You may not, Zoe. Mrs Beauchamp has stated expressly that she wants Mattie Skerritt; she asked her maid Louise who she should recruit from here and Louise said Mattie was ideal."

"Then could I take the fifth of November as my day off so I can attend the party?"

"No, Zoe. I need you to work here in Mattie's place. We shall be short-staffed without Mattie."

Zoe outwardly smiled and inwardly fumed.

"Me, Mrs Bateman?" Mattie beamed.

"Yes, my dear. That rather bumptious young woman Louise has recommended you to Lady Beauchamp, who has especially asked for you. The Reverend always speaks well of your work, and you would enjoy the fireworks afterwards, would you not?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Mrs Bateman!"

"So what will my next move be, Sir?" Ben asked Hanssen, "I came close to a situation that I couldn't have handled when I went to the Nightshade club."

"Don't fret, Chiltern. You need make no more assignations with gentlemen. One of my sources has told us that Jon Hide likes to attend a certain private theatre where the dancers and actors are somewhat uninhibited… Luke Devine will have one of the best seats for the performance; we'll even foot the bill for your first bottle of champagne, though I expect you to drink mineral water for the rest of the night. The rather charmingly named Nightmare theatre is just down the road from the Nightshade club. You will attend a performance but you will be alert at the end and will make sure that wherever Hide goes – backstage, down the street, through a bloody trap door in the floor or some other stupid illusion of disappearance – you will follow. You will have the usual protection of two constables, if that makes you feel safer. They'll be disguised to fit in with the surroundings."

"As long of neither of us ends up like poor Josh Griffiths" Ben replied. Hanssen glared.

"Thank you, Chiltern. Here are your travel expenses. Now stop throwing up difficulties and go and do your bloody job!"

"You don't sound too pleased about my invitation, Ethan" Cal taunted. Ethan could all but hear him grinning down the telephone.

"I don't trust you. You never attend gatherings out of the goodness of your heart, Caleb. Besides, the thought has occurred to me. Robyn Miller might be at the party."

"She won't be, innocent little brother" Cal replied, "She must be uncommonly great with child right now and will not show herself in public, because of the shame."

"You could end that shame of hers if you married her before the month was out."

"Ethan" Cal replied flippantly, "We men go to the Robyn Millers of this world for pleasure and the Lady Beauchamps for culture and pleasure."

Ethan put down the phone in disgust.

Meanwhile, Robyn Miller, pale and tired, hoped the baby would come any day but the fifth of November. Robyn knew that everybody but herself would be wanting to attend the party that night and Robyn was more than afraid of having her child alone. Thank goodness, she thought, for Madge Appleby.


	18. Chapter 18

Heartthrob Eighteen

A/N: For any Zoe or Zax fans. Sorry Zoe's a bit of a bad girl in this story.

Zoe swept Ben's room with a grimace. As far as she knew she was cleaning for that b*stard Luke Devine. If she wasn't already in the doghouse with that old fool Bateman, she thought, she'd have left a nice little pile of dust on Devine's dresser. Never mind, there were more ways to skin a cat. She'd have a nice poke around inside…

She found the usual items one would expect to find, and yawned. No scandal there, or anything worth stealing – if she had the guts to steal, knowing she was in Keogh's bad books as well as Old Bateman's. Her hand closed upon a photo frame. She held up the photograph to take a look. Mmm, pretty lady, she thought.

"What in hell are you doing?"

Ben wasn't acting for once. He'd returned to his home to collect a few favourite items to take to the City with him and had caught Mrs Bateman's maid pilfering. But it was what she had in her hand that had enraged Ben.

"I was tidying…"

"You were spying. Do not ever look through my possessions again, girl, do you understand me? I'm not dismissing you this time but believe me, I'll be asking Mrs Bateman to watch you more closely from now on!"

Zoe stupidly tried to ingratiate herself with The Master of the House.

"She's pretty" she wheedled.

Ben's chest was heaving with rage but his voice was like ice water.

"She's dead. Now get out and let me finish collecting what I came for. You can finish when I've left the house."

Zoe fled.

"Mattie, Mr Devine wishes to see you in the study" Mrs Bateman told the maid a short while later, then added:

"Don't keep him waiting, dear, he's leaving for the city soon."

Mattie sped off.

She knocked nervously at the study door.

"Come in."

Mattie entered.

"Sit down, please, Mattie."

"Is everything all right, Sir?"

"No Mattie, it is not. I'm going to have to ask you and only you to do the upstairs cleaning from now on. Zoe Hanna breached the rules today and I don't want her touching anything in any of the rooms again. She is to clean the kitchen, the scullery and the yard but nothing else. Mrs Bateman will no doubt devise extra tasks for her to make sure she earns her keep. Now, as the upstairs is a huge daily task for you-"

"Oh no, Mr – er – Sir, I can handle it."

"Mattie, my dear, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you it's a huge task and I'm no slave driver. A new girl will be starting next week; a Mercedes Christie. She will help you."

Mattie wondered why Zoe Hanna hadn't been dismissed. Ben wondered the same thing, but was loath to do this in case she ended up back on the streets. But, he thought grimly, she'll do as she's told from now on! Since Elle Gardiner had been arrested, Ben had tried to find Mercedes work at Wilton's but all he could manage were small backstage jobs, at which she was not adept, being naturally clumsy. He really did have enough with two maids – oh, damn Zoe Hanna for her prying!e

Then Mattie had a thought.

"Does this mean I have to miss helping at Lady Beauchamp's party?"

"I must admit, Mattie, I was displeased to hear that Mrs Beauchamp had earmarked you for helping at the party. It won't do."

Mattie looked chastened.

Then Ben smiled.

"I was going to give you the evening off and let you attend as a guest. Well, if there's no help for it and you have to assist, we can't have you doing unpaid work. I'm giving you half a day's wages to cover the half holiday you lost. Mrs Bateman will give it to you. Mercedes can start on the fifth."

"Oh! Thank you, Sir."

"No matter; I know you won't let me down. And, Mattie?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"No matter how much work you have to do here, never ever miss your Religious Instruction, do you hear?"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, I must get ready for the City now, Mattie, so off you go and take your lunch, then you can continue your jobs. See you in a week, my dear."

Ben's heart had lifted by a small degree after talking to Mattie. Zoe Hanna was a snake and it was obvious she was setting her cap at the Reverend Hardy. Well, it didn't take an expert detective to see that the Reverend liked Mattie and she him. And he, Ben, was going to see that Miss Pilfering Hanna didn't get a chance in that direction.

The smile faded from his face as he collected together items for his trip to the City to see a theatrical show he certainly had no enthusiasm to attend.

"The kitchen? The scullery?"

"That's correct, Zoe. Mr Devine's orders. He only wants Mattie Skerritt and the new girl to clean upstairs for him."

Zoe's voice took on an ugly tone:

"I've heard of maids who are always _wanted_ by the master-"

It was then that Zoe received the slap Mrs Bateman had tried so hard not to give her.

"You get about your work, girl, and thank goodness that Mr Devine says you may keep your position!"

Zoe seethed. Why was life so unfair? Mattie Milksop would get closer to the lovely Reverend, and once again Max had not been sent back to prison, this time because of concussion and a broken foot. She wanted Max safely behind bars where he couldn't pry into her life. One day she'd get even.

"Hello, Mattie. It's good to see you helping us again."

Mattie bobbed a curtsey.

"Thank you, Lady Beauchamp."

"Now go with Louise, dear. She'll allocate your jobs for you."

Mattie curtseyed again, then Louise took her arm and walked off with her.

"Hello, Mattie. I want you to set out the kitchen for the firework supper. It's a big job, but, look, _there's_ a huge window here. You'll be able to see all the fireworks _and_ the guests. But don't fall behind or you'll get a bad report from Lady B. Will you sit with me when we have a break?"

Mattie nodded, wondering if the sharp-tongued Louise had had a change of heart.

"Good! Because we can see just where Reverend Hardy and Mr Knight are going to sit and make sure we're close to them."

For a moment Mattie's heart sank. The Louise giggled:

"I want to sit next to delicious Mr Knight! Do you mind sitting next to Reverend Hardy, Mattie?"

"Why, no!"

"I have some lovely lip rouge, Mattie. It doesn't look as if I'm wearing make-up because that's sinful, but it gives my lips a nice shine. You shall dip your finger in the pot and have some!"

Mattie rather liked the idea of Bossy Louise in love. But not as much as she liked sitting next to Reverend Hardy.

Robyn thought about the firework party and wished she could attend it. But no decent woman could be seen outside in her condition. Tomorrow she'd go and see Madge Appleby who was to act as midwife for her when the time came, and then take her poor baby from her and look after it until Robyn could pay enough to take the little one back home again. A cramp went through Robyn's belly, and then another… she suddenly realised her baby was coming. Somehow she managed to get to the landlady's door. She knocked urgently. For a frightening few moments it looked as if nobody would come. Then the austere but not altogether unkind Mrs Kate Wilson came to the door.

"My baby-" gasped Robyn.

"Let me see, now."

Kate's expert hands roamed over Robyn's body but in a professional manner.

"Yes, your little treasure's on the way, Mrs Miller."

"Could somebody- please – get Madge Appleby? The baby farmer?"

"Bless you, Mrs Miller, there's no time for that! Come now, don't fret, dear. I've delivered my sister's baby, and I'll not let you down now. Come, now…"

Robyn wished she'd been honest about her marital status, but there was no time for anything but to surrender to the pain and to silently curse Caleb Knight.

The aforesaid Caleb was, at that moment, being paraded round the fields at Battersea Park by Grace Beauchamp, who was telling all and sundry how he'd saved a lady's pearls when a bad man had sewn them into her teddy's belly and tried to steal him. While Robyn howled in pain, Caleb was applauded by the crowds, and the Reverend Hardy wished with all his heart that the fireworks might begin so Grace would stop this nonsense.


	19. Chapter 19

HEARTTHROB NINETEEN

Constables Richard Griffin and Sam Colloby strolled around the gardens and both thought how easy an assignment this evening's had been. They'd been sent to cover the area with Inspector Dylan Keogh and the young policeman who survived the attack on Carroll Farm being on compassionate leave.

"Just fireworks to watch, music to listen to, and good food to eat" grinned Sam, who, though he was a slim lad, was always hungry.

Louise nudged Mattie gently.

"Five minutes till we take the food down, Mattie. Let's check where the Reverend and Mr Knight are sitting!"

Louise ran to the window. Suddenly her face clouded and she shook her head.

"Louise?"

"It's all right, Mattie. I – I thought I saw something but I'm being stupid. Come on, let's take that food down, eh?"

But however much she wanted to deny it, Louise could not shake off the fact that she'd seen Mr Knight standing next to Lady Serena Campbell, and slipping his hand into the lady's coat. He'd not been empty-handed when he removed his hand either. Louise, who genuinely loved Mr Knight – or so she believed – wanted to weep.

"Let's hurry or we'll be in trouble" she told Mattie, and the girls got on with the task in hand.

"I'm really most displeased that Mr Devine refused to join you, Miss Bracken. Well, you shall entertain us splendidly, my dear, and he shan't be asked next year. I almost have a mind to send back the tickets for Gracie and I for the pantomime at Wilton's-"

"-Oh please don't, Lady Beachamp, I'm playing Prince Charming!"

Lady Beauchamp smiled at Ginnie.

"Then we shall attend, my dear. Besides, if we did not, Gracie would never let me forget it."

Cal slipped away to examine the fruits of his pilferings. One pocket watch; one empty purse, one plain old button, and…

His eyes widened and his heart began to pound.

A pistol. Small, and with a pretty silver handle, but a pistol none the less.

Meanwhile, Ben was having a wretched time in the City. He had just spent a sickening evening at the Nightshade Theatre, watching what was termed a 'Grand Guignol' production. This meant there were scenes of gratuitous nudity, which just bored him, or extreme violence which sickened him. He'd not been prepared for the moment when one of the actors had supposedly blinded a woman in the most gruesome way. As Ben Chiltern he wanted to rush to the nearest privy and vomit there; as Luke Devine he not only had to choke down his bile but to smile and applaud as if it were the best thing he'd ever seen.

Finally, when the curtain had fallen for the last time, he was rewarded, not only with his release from the repulsive drama, but a clear sight of Jonathan Hide, who was lurching through the crowd, angrily pushing them out of the way, in his eagerness to be outside. Whether or not that was because Hide had spotted him, or because he wanted to get to the nearest alehouse and drink himself unconscious, Ben didn't know. But he managed to cut a swathe through the crowd himself until he'd managed to seize Hide by the arm.

Hide struggled.

"Keep still unless you want me to blab it all round London that your twin brother was mistaken for you and seriously wounded" Ben hissed.

"And what can you do about that, you third-rate performer?" Hide blustered, still struggling.

"Alert my good friend Inspector Dylan Keogh to what happened." Ben didn't feel he needed to tell Jon Hide why Dylan had an interest in his twin.

"Let it be, for God's sake."

"An attempt was made on what was supposed to be your life and you want to let it be? It could be you next!"

"And it could be the end of everything for me."

"Come on, man, you frequent clubs for men who seek other men. You're well-known for it in the City."

"My fiancée doesn't know."

"And where does she live?"

"Edinburgh."

Ben almost guessed what was coming next.

"Why do you need a fiancée?"

"Money. Isabel's wealthy and I- look, can we get out of this crowd and speak somewhere more private?"

I'll even buy the drinks, thought Ben, tightening his grip on Jon Hide and steering him safely through the crowds to "Old Mother Perkins", a favourite public house.

Meanwhile, Louise was fighting back tears as she stood with Mattie for the firework display. All the excitement had gone out of her being able to sit next to Caleb Knight. He was a thief; the man she loved was a thief and Louise was heartbroken. And he sat there, his face inscrutable, as if he'd never taken anything from Lady Serena!

Mattie put her hand on her friend's arm.

"Louise, are you all right?"

The Reverend Hardy turned round towards Louise.

"Do you want to be excused, my dear? I'll make things right with Mrs Beauchamp if you're not feeling well" he added.

"I'm fine" Louise whispered, but she was shaking a little. She added earnestly:

"Please, please don't tell Mrs Beauchamp – or anybody –"

Mattie, remembering back to earlier in the evening, wondered if it was something Lou had seen from the window.

"They're going to start!"

Little Grace Beauchamp, forgetting she'd been told to be good and quiet, couldn't help yelling in excitement at seeing the men setting out the fireworks.

"Hush, darling" her mother warned.

And as the first fireworks lit the sky, Lady Serena Campbell rose dramatically to her feet, and with one deft movement, reached into her pocket and brought out… nothing.

There was a scream as Caleb Knight leapt to his feet, took out the pistol, and said with a cold smile:

"Looking for this, Madam?"

He brandished the pistol.

Out of pure instinct, Ethan stood protectively in front of Mattie, which, despite her fear and confusion, melted her completely.

The fireworks party was over but it had ended in a blaze of glory and not just because of the pyrotechnics.

Lady Campbell had sneeringly revealed that her real surname was Bronskaya, and that she'd been plotting to put a bullet through Constance Beauchamp's 'frozen aristocratic heart' for months. She would not regret prison, only that she had failed to kill Constance.

"I suspected the woman was up to no good" Caleb lied shamelessly, "And took it upon myself to remove the contents of her pocket. I shall of course hand the items to our two worthy Constables to take to their superiors."

Sam Colloby put out his hand.

"Good work, Sir! You should consider joining the force"

Ethan Hardy nearly choked on his Earl Grey tea, but said nothing. His wretched brother had once again got away with things.

Louise was glowing like a small beacon. Her lovely Caleb, a brave hero!

"You shall have a whole pot of lip balm when we next visit the village shop, Mattie" she whispered generously.

Mattie smiled, but already glowed inside. Ethan, her lovely Ethan, would have taken a bullet for her!

And the whole story reached Max Walker in the Infirmary. Max was so amused by the whole rigmarole that he managed to burst his stitches and thus buy himself yet another week away from prison.


	20. Chapter 20

HEARTTHROB CHAPTER TWENTY

A/N: References to child murder

Ben returned from his unpleasant hiatus in the city and took a Hansom cab to Dylan's lodgings. After an enthusiastic welcome from both Dylan and Dervla, Ben proceeded to tell what he'd found out.

"I have learned why Davy was attacked but you will need to sit down to hear it" he said quietly, knowing that David was convalescing next door.

Dylan sent his maid for a bottle of wine and Ben proceeded to tell him the tale.

"He was blackmailing a politician, the greedy fool, who has a liking for ladies of the night. Sir Mark Williams. Being a coward, Williams paid a thug to do his dirty work…"

"…And hurt Davy by mistake! The-"

"-I know, Dylan. But they really are identical in looks if not by nature. I have an idea, but you may loathe me for it."

"Go on" Dylan replied drily.

"Good heavens! That poor Mr Hide that was shot – oh Mr Devine, he's died of his injuries!" Zoe Hanna brandished the paper.

"Please do not wave that thing in my face. It's a sad business but people fall victims to murderers every day. Now stop procrastinating and get on with the dusting, woman! Oh, and you'll need to do Mattie Skerrit's duties today. She's rehearsing the Nativity Play with Mr Hardy and will be gone all afternoon."

Zoe, deciding Luke Devine had a heart of granite, sullenly carried on with her job.

Ben, knowing how Zoe loved to tattle and spread tales, smiled to himself. Maybe it had been immoral to give false information to a reporter but the young fool was more interested in his fee than integrity. And now Mark Williams was part of what he thought would be a murder case, he would be one of the most uneasy men in London. Uneasy men were more likely to spill secrets. Especially when they came face to face with a ghost.

Caleb Knight was having difficulty sleeping. He was unofficially the good friend of Lady Beauchamp and at least two dinner invitations at her home awaited him… and all the mysteries of her rooms and jewel cases. Poor Ethan had been more or less ordered by Lady Beauchamp to put him up indefinitely and Caleb was enjoying his rent-free stay. But something – or rather someone – nagged at the back of his mind. Robyn Miller and her baby. His baby. He wondered how the little tyke was doing.

Madge Appleby sighed as she took the still form from the drawer. Such a pity, to have to do away with the little things, but if she'd bought food and clothing for the babies she 'looked after' there wouldn't have been a penny piece left for her. She'd let the Miller baby live a little longer, as she was expecting a visit from its young mother sooner or later. Robyn might have more money for her.

"Now Mattie, I think it's time to tell you who is to be Joseph in our Nativity Play" said Reverend Hardy in between nibbling delicately at a scone and sipping tea, "And I hope you won't be disappointed."

Mattie said politely:

"I'm sure anybody you choose will be good, Mr Hardy."

"That's heartening news, Mattie my dear, as I am going to be extremely conceited and take the role myself."

Mattie was so glad she wasn't nibbling a scone herself at that moment. She would have chocked with shock. But, she reflected, she would go to Heaven very happy at that moment. She and Reverend Hardy to play Mary and Joseph!

"Now another surprise; we shall not be performing it here. We'll be performing it at Beauchamp House."

Mattie's legs nearly gave way! Beautiful, opulent Beauchamp House! Why, she'd be afraid to perform there!

"I'll work really hard, Reverend Hardy" she gasped out.

"I know you will; you've never let me down yet and Mrs Bateman says the same thing of you. But I'm keeping you from enjoying your scones. Let us eat them while we meditate in silence for a while."

Luke Devine had decided to eat humble pie and tell Mr Fairhead he had no further objection to playing the Mystic Enchanter. He'd had his token tantrum, thought Ben, amused, and could now proceed with rehearsals. Besides he looked forward to working with Ginnie again, especially as there was something about the idea of her dressed as Prince Charming that made Ben's heart beat a little faster.

Mr Fairhead had pretended at first that he didn't want Devine in the pantomime unless he changed his attitude – but was secretly hoping he and Devine could reach the understanding they needed. However great an ego Devine had, he was the one who pulled in the crowds at Wilton's.

Mark Williams hoped he was suitably understated. He enjoyed the Grand Guignol performances at the Nightmare Theatre as much as any bloodthirsty young apprentice, but didn't wish to be recognized. He had already booked his seat under the name of Henry Dabney.

"Oh Mr Dabney" the young woman who was ushering people to their seats said, smiling, "There's a lady who wishes to meet you backstage later. She just gives her name as 'Celia' but says she's very taken with you."

"How forward!"

Mark felt uneasy. He didn't remember a Celia but did unfortunately remember that he'd worked his way through most of the ladies – and young men – of the night when he'd assumed the alias of Henry Dabney for his secret pleasures. That would be a few sovereigns going on champagne and oysters, then. He hoped this Celia would be worth it.

The guillotine came down, and the murderer and torturer met his just end. Fake Kensington Gore sprayed the front row of the audience, who either laughed or fumed. Dabney made his way backstage to meet Celia. The stage manager ushered him into the dressing room.

The figure in the chair turned round slowly. It wasn't Celia. It was the unfortunate man who, according to the newspapers, had died from his injuries just that week. The eerie greenish-grey of the stage make-up enhanced Jonathan Hide's face and he suddenly found himself enjoyjng his role.

"Hello, Mark."

"No… you died. It said so in the papers… I…"

"You had me killed, Mark. But I was innocent David Hide. It was Jonathan who had wronged you; blackmailed you."

Williams felt sick.

"He wanted too much money. I never meant to kill you… damn it, a ghost can't be real."

Jonathan walked towards Williams the way Ben had taught him. Staggering slightly, an almost unearthly gait.

"Better tell me everything, Mark. You'll be a long time in hell."

Mark whispered:

"I-I paid another man to shoot Jonathan Hide to stop his blackmailing ways."

"Louder. Unless you'd like me to touch your face and show you how dead men feel."

Mark almost screamed:

"I paid a man to kill Jonathan Hide and he killed you, his twin brother! There! Are you satisfied?"

"Very satisfied" replied Inspector Dylan Keogh, stepping from behind the curtain in the room. Once again, thought Dylan, he owed this successful arrest to Ben Chiltern, alias Luke Devine.


	21. Chapter 21

HEARTTHROB TWENTY ONE

A/N Oh dear, writers' block is a pest. Hopefully I have at least one more chapter to post during the next week.

Thanks to the evidence Ben had uncovered, Mark Williams was arrested as an accessory to attempted murder along with the would-be assassin that he'd paid to kill Jonathan Hide. It was expected that the man who'd actually shot and injured David would face at least fifteen years in prison. Mark Williams was released on bail but knew he would have no choice but to resign from his position as a Member of Parliament. Ben, to his great relief, was able to discreetly return to Whitechapel, where, as Luke Devine, he made Charlie Fairhead's life a misery as he rehearsed his role as the Mystic Enchanter. Ben had to admit that he found the songs that the Enchanter was to sing very pleasant and the special magical effects would look thrilling to an audience. He thought it was sad that he himself would have been delighted with such a role as the Enchanter while as Devine he still needed to fume and sulk. The performance opened on the 23rd of December, and Mattie Skerrit finally had her enjoyable evening at Wilton's, mainly because the Reverend Hardy asked her to be his special guest there to repay her for her hard work as Mary.

The Reverend was in no doubt of his feelings for Mattie. He wondered if she could possibly feel as he did. Probably it was more respect for his position as a vicar, than affection on her part, he thought sadly. He still treated her as he would have if she was his sweetheart when they went to Wilton's; he purchased a programme for her and bought her tea and cake in the intermission. Mattie was convinced that he was just treating her kindly in his capacity as a vicar but still adored the whole evening. She was able to tell Mr Chiltern how excellent Luke Devine's performance was when the Reverend escorted her back to Ben's home.

Zoe Hanna glared at her the next day. Little b*tch, she thought, worming her way into the Reverend's good books. He'd just about be stupid enough to choose Mattie for a bride! It never occurred to Zoe at at that moment that, if she were married to Ethan Hardy, she would no longer be able to keep Max on a string. Max didn't have enough money to satisfy Zoe; certainly not enough for her ever to accept his offer of marriage, but her ego was stroked by his dog-like adoration. Although there was no chance of her ever being to visit him in prison after the last disastrous escapade, he still wrote her letters that were full of devotion.

Mattie opened the private drawer in her room where she'd put the programme, and gasped in unhappy shock. The document had been torn in four pieces. Her souvenir from the Reverend, spoiled! She didn't want to accuse Zoe to her face but knew nobody else at Ben's house could have been malicious enough to ruin it.

Zoe laughed at Mattie's pale little face.

"Not so smiley now, are you, Vicar's Pet?" she sniggered.

Mattie wept that night. Not only was her gift from the Reverend ruined, but it made her feel most uneasy that Zoe Hanna could go prying and poking in hers, Mattie's, bedroom like that. She threw herself into her work and her rehearsals for the Nativity Play at Mrs Beauchamp's. But somebody noticed all wasn't well.

"Mattie, you're looking pale. Are the Reverend and myself working you too hard between us?" Ben asked anxiously that morning.

She shook her head and murmured:

"No, Mr Chiltern."

"Well, you remember you're not to do any work tomorrow; you have the Nativity Play in the afternoon, and then Christmas Dinner at Mrs Beauchamp's that evening."

"Christmas Dinner?"

"Oh it's a tradition that Mrs Beauchamp always puts on Christmas Dinner for the performers in the Nativity Play. Poor Miss Hanna will be covering your duties here so she won't be able to join you and the Reverend, but I'm sure young Louise will enjoy all the pantomime gossip."

Mattie's smile was genuine then; she bobbed a curtsey and hurried off to finish her tasks.

One of Mrs Bateman's tasks was to look through her employees drawers, cupboards and wardrobes to ensure that their standards of living were still wholesome. She smiled as she opened Mattie's drawer, then her face fell. Had Mattie had an argument with the Reverend and was this the way of showing what she thought of his gift? Then she thought of Zoe Hanna. The spiteful little snake! She resolved to have a discreet word with Mr Chiltern.

Caleb Knight appeared at the Vicarage in a Hansom Cab the next afternoon and Reverend Hardy's heart sank. What would his wretched half-brother get up to this time? He'd come so close to being arrested and Inspector Keogh was to be a guest at the Nativity Play and at the dinner that followed. And could he persuade his erring elder brother to at least look in on Robyn Miller? Surely the man wanted to see his own child? If he himself were the father of, say, Mattie Skerrit's child-

Reverend Hardy blushed violently and tried to turn his thoughts to more heavenly pursuits.

Louise Tyler was almost bursting with excitement. Soon she'd be seeing lovely Mr Knight again. Maybe sitting near him during the Nativity Play – or serving him dinner. Louise loved Christmas. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of the special Christmas lip balm that she'd bought for Mattie in the village shop, and, being honest, she had to wonder what Mattie had chosen for her this time.

"Oh, this is most unfortunate!" Revered Hardy almost wailed. If it were one of the shepherds or even the Three Kings that had been struck down with the influenza, it would have been easy to replace him. But King Herod! Where would he find a replacement?

The idea came to him like a bolt from the blue. Well, Caleb was certainly wicked enough to undertake Herod's role. But would he agree to save the play or would he be merely scornful and decline?

"Mattie, my dear."

Mattie made a quick curtsey to Mr Chiltern.

"I'm going to be a terrible man and break a Christmas tradition by giving you your gifts early this year. Tomorrow you will be very busy, and so shall I, for Luke Devine will be attending the Nativity Play. So, Merry Christmas, Mattie, and I'm sure the angels will forgive me for being early. I apologise that they aren't wrapped, but I want you to see them now."

Mattie's eyes widened. A whole sovereign! And – and a replacement programme from the pantomime! Now she needn't tell the Reverend that her other one had been destroyed.

"Finally…" Mr Chiltern announced. He handed over a couple of small keys.

"These will fit the drawer in your room. You will need to keep them safe, Mattie, away from spiteful fingers, and you will need to submit them to Mrs Bateman any time she wishes to check your room. Merry Christmas, my dear."

Mattie could only gulp "Thank you" several times. She thought Mr Chiltern was truly angelic.

Ben smiled to himself. He liked to perform these random acts of kindness; they seemed to counteract the unpleasant things he had to do and say as Luke Devine.

"Yes, Ethan. I'll play King Herod tomorrow and shall have a fine time being wicked."

Caleb Knight was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Then his smile faded.

"I'm not so fond of your request to look up Miss Miller. She will probably grab me in an armlock and demand that I marry her on the spot. But… well, it will do no harm for me to slip a couple of guineas into her pocket for the baby's upkeep."

"And if anybody sees, have poor Miss Miller being arrested for being an accessory to theft. No, Caleb. Far better for you to hand those guineas to her yourself – or if you prefer, to me, so I can give them to her."

Surprisingly, Caleb handed over the guineas with a smile. What Ethan didn't realise was that his erring brother knew there'd be something worth more than two guineas attending the Nativity Play. Something he could easily slip into his own pocket. And this time, there'd be no loyal old Lurcher to stop him; no assassination plot to foil his own plans.

It really would be Christmas for him if he could pull off this little sleight-of-hand.


	22. Chapter 22

HEARTTHROB 22

A/N Thanks to Sweeet-as-Honey for her lovely review!

"Oh, Mattie! It's so beautiful!" gushed Louise, as she looked at the little brooch Mattie had bought for her.

"And my lip balm will be so nice in this cold weather" Mattie returned the compliment.

"I almost wish you weren't in the play, Mattie, because then we could serve dinner together and whisper about Mr Knight and Mr Hardy" Louise giggled softly. Mattie thought it was probably as well that she wasn't serving dinner. She'd be bound to drop a plate or a fork in her present mood. Mattie wished the play was before the dinner and not before as she knew she'd find it hard to eat. As part of the cast of the play, she would be dining in the hall and sitting between Reverend Hardy and Mr Knight.

"Ugh" Louise pulled a face, "Look, Mattie, here's that vile Lord Grayling come to have dinner here. He'll be mean to his son all through dinner, mark my words. He's always nagging at poor Sebastian for some tiny misdemeanor or other." Louise read a lot in her spare time and prided herself on her use of words.

As the girls looked through the window they saw the older man berating his son.

"He's handsome" Mattie appraised Sebastian.

Louise was shocked.

"Mattie, you walked out with Reverend Hardy this week to the pantomime! You must not flirt any more now you have a steady admirer!"

Mattie went red as a beetroot. But how lovely it sounded; 'walking out' with Reverend Hardy.

"Are you looking forward to the Nativity Play, Miss Grace?"

Grace Beauchamp looked at Lord Grayling and decided she didn't like him, so she didn't attempt to be polite.

"I'd much rather see the pantomime again" she said candidly.

"What a disrespectful child you are! My goodness, I hope for your sake the angels haven't overheard you! If you were my daughter you would be spanked and your Christmas presents confiscated!"

Mrs Beauchamp wanted to strike Grayling. What a miserable man! It was only because of his connections that she tolerated him.

Grayling had turned his attention to Ben, in his guise as Luke Devine.

"I suppose you think a pantomime is more entertaining than a Nativity Play?" he said sourly.

Ben gave his best 'Luke Devine' smile.

"Ah, Nativity Plays can be very entertaining… if things go wrong!" he replied wickedly.

Inspector Keogh suppressed a chuckle.

Somehow Mattie got through the meal, and was even able to enjoy a slice of Mrs Beauchamp's cook's Christmas Pudding, and then it was time for the performers to change and ready themselves for the play.

Cal wondered if he dared carry out his plan. If things went wrong, he could expect a substantial term of imprisonment. But he'd noticed the elegant diamond cufflinks worn by Grayling the elder, and decided to make his move after the play, when the actors were introduced to Mrs Beauchamp's guests.

The small choir of children from the local school began the action by singing "Once In Royal David's City" and then the somewhat miscast Miss Alicia Munroe appeared in a wonderful white robe and purple cloak as the Angel Gabriel. She announced to Mattie, who looked, Reverend Hardy thought, adorable, that she was to bear a very special child. Then the Reverend himself came on stage as Joseph, the carpenter who formally and humbly asked Mary to marry him.

Mr Hardy was worried as soon as he'd left the tiny stage. Had he betrayed his own feelings at all? Mattie looked so pure and sweet as Mary it would be hard for anybody not to love her. He wished his heart would stop pounding. He had to double acting as Joseph with his dual role of producer and he needed to be calm. He managed to remind the children to be ready to walk on and continue the story with their narration of how Joseph and Mary were required to go to Bethlehem 'to be counted for tax purposes', which they did admirably.

All through the play Caleb made his plans, while smiling in an almost avuncular fashion at the children on stage. He'd planned to give his brother a saucy wink just as Joseph was speaking some of his most dramatic lines, but was deterred by the grim face of Sir Archibald. No point antagonizing somebody whose cufflinks you plan to steal, thought Caleb.

Finally the performance came to an end, to enthusiastic applause from most of the audience, lukewarm applause from Grace, who really had preferred the pantomime, and almost insolent applause from Luke Devine. Inspector Keogh made up for this by being more animated than anybody had seen him for a while; he even shouted 'Bravo' at the small group of children who blushed and giggled at the Inspector's praise.

Mattie's ordeal was not yet over. She was forced to circulate in Mrs Beauchamp's parlour with a glass of sherry while Mrs Beauchamp's party came over to speak to the performers.

"You were all wonderful" Sebastian Grayling smiled at the children.

"I beg to differ. You could all have spoken up more" said his father waspishly. The children looked crushed.

"I beg to differ again! They were the liveliest part of the performance for me" Luke Devine said, with one of his trademark cheeky winks. Archibald moved away from Devine as if he were contagious, as the children looked a little more at ease.

"Good to meet you, Lord Grayling. You're well spoken of in Mayfair" Caleb said, holding out his hand to shake Grayling's. Archibald could feel the steely eyes of Mrs Beauchamp upon him and wanted to reinstate himself in her good books after upsetting her daughter. He took Cal's hand, enabling Cal to slip the cufflinks into his pocket. He knew their loss would be discovered very quickly and knew he had to dispose of the evidence, but to dispose of it somewhere that made it easy to retrieve. Seeing Louise going round collecting the props for the play, he said, smiling:

"Allow me to relieve you, my dear. You've worked hard tonight and should rest and enjoy your Christmas."

Louise almost swooned in pleasure and Mattie beamed over at her.

"Well, this has been charming, Mrs Beauchamp, but we need to get back to my town house" Grayling said unctuously and even decided to chuck Grace under the chin to try to make up for his earlier sharpness. Grace recoiled slightly.

"Father, your shirt cuff's open… both of them in fact" Sebastian said nervously, his voice louder than he intended.

Caleb's heart missed a beat.

"My cufflinks! Somebody in this room has stolen my cufflinks!" bawled Grayling, rounding on Dylan:

"Inspector Keogh, I demand that everybody in this room is searched!"

Ethan went pale. He had a feeling his brother would not manage to charm himself out of this escapade.

"Confound it! They have to be on these premises!" bawled Grayling.

"I don't like what you're implying, Lord Grayling" Mrs Beauchamp said wearily. She wanted to go to bed; it had been a busy day, "And anyway, they're only cufflinks!"

"They were diamond, woman!"

Mrs Beauchamp, unused to being referred to as 'woman', said angrily:

"You will not be sent any more invitations to visit my home, Lord Grayling. I'd like you to leave this minute. Goodnight."

"My cufflinks-"

Inspector Keogh stepped forward.

"There are small children here who should have been in bed long ago. It's sheer cruelty to keep them up any longer. Let it pass for now, Lord Grayling. Once everybody's had a good night's sleep I'm sure Mrs Beauchamp's excellent servants will search this house from top to bottom and your stolen goods will be returned to you and the thief punished. But now I'm ordering you to let these people have their rest."

Lord Grayling grabbed rudely for his hat and cane, while Louise tried to help him into his cloak.

"Oh, just let me do it, you clumsy little bitch!" he snapped.

Louise was ready to break down and weep. Then Cal crossed the room to her.

"You sit down, young lady. I've already given you the night off! I'll help my friend here into his cloak."

He gave Louise such a sweet smile that she sat down happily on the sofa with three of the Nativity Children while he replaced Grayling's cloak.

Finally the last hansom cab drove away. The Reverend Hardy sighed in relief. Whatever Caleb had done with those cufflinks, Grayling deserved to be robbed. He'd hardly ever put his hands into his pockets to help the poor and still had the brass neck to brag about how much he admired charitable institutions. He hoped the Almighty would see it that way.

He also wondered how Caleb had managed to dispose of the cufflinks.

And Caleb Knight, finally back in the privacy of his room, smiled affectionately at the doll that represented Baby Jesus, and, reaching into the swaddling clothes, pulled out his prize. He'd have to go somewhere out of the city to sell the cufflinks, which would eat into the expenses, but he'd still more than broken even.


	23. Chapter 23

HEARTTHROB TWENTY THREE

"You're a disgrace, Sebastian!"

Sebastian Grayling lowered his head; the sight of his father's enraged face at breakfast was not likely to restore his appetite. Sebastian was already ashamed of his father's rudeness at Mrs Beauchamp's home the previous evening. A tiny part of him rejoiced at the fact that his father had apparently been robbed of his diamond cufflinks by a phantom, for every servant and visitor to Mrs Beauchamp's had been searched; the servants had gone over the house the next day, in fact, and nothing had been found.

"You may enjoy Boxing Day as normal but from tomorrow you will be doing charity work between ten and five each day."

"Father, no! You know how I hate interacting with people-"

Grayling the Elder's smile was full of malice.

"I do indeed. So it will be good for your soul. You are going to become a prison visitor!"

"Father! Those convicts are dangerous!"

Grayling slapped Sebastian's cheek.

"Be a man, Sebastian, for goodness sake! You will go to Millbank Prison tomorrow, so please don't be stupid enough to go out drinking tonight with your cronies. An early night will serve you best."

Sebastian put his head in his hands once he was alone in the room. He'd be eaten alive if he set foot anywhere near a prison, he was sure. Life was so unfair. He'd looked forward to visiting his friends the next day and now he was going to have to be among thieves and murderers in some ghastly hole.

Madge Appleby beamed at the letter she was reading. Robyn Miller had saved the money that she needed to pay Madge for her services, and would now be able to take her baby boy home. Madge was relieved that she'd kept this one alive. It made her feel better about herself if she could occasionally hand back a healthy, living child to a parent; usually the mother. She didn't take any pleasure in what she did to babies whose mothers couldn't pay to bring their babies home when her house became too crowded. She never actually hurt a baby, she reasoned, just shut it in a drawer and let nature do the rest. Poor little souls, she thought hypocritically, but a baby that can't pay its way was no use to her and didn't need feeding.

Caleb Knight stretched out luxuriously on the bed at the Vicarage. It had been a good Christmas. He'd managed to sell the cufflinks – the money he'd needed to spend on train fare to go to the suburbs to ensure he wasn't recognised was well spent. He would go to the theatre that night – not that music hall, but to Covent Garden to hear some decent opera.

A rap at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked in case it was either pretty Zoe or that adorable little Mattie Skerritt.

"It's Ethan."

Cal sighed.

"Come in."

Ethan entered and all but marched up to the bed.

"Stand up Caleb and behave like a man for once."

"What's eating you, little brother?"

"Stand up!" barked Ethan.

Cal, startled, did so.

"I know what you did last night. Let me tell you – you hid the cufflinks you stole in Baby Jesus's swaddling clothes! Blasphemy as well as theft! I just wish I'd worked it out before you'd had time to sell your ill-gotten-gains!"

"Grayling's a pig. He bullies that sorry excuse of a son of his and-"

"-How would you have liked it if one of the servants had been blamed? Would you have enjoyed seeing Mattie Skerritt or that giddy little fool Louise taken off to prison?"

"I'd have found some way to save them from that" Caleb shrugged.

"Mud sticks, Caleb. They might never have worked again."

"So are you going to go running to the City and telling Inspector Keogh all about it?"

Ethan Hardy smiled slowly.

"Not if you do your duty and at least take some money to Robyn Miller. The poor girl's going to bring her baby home from Madge Appleby's tomorrow and paying that greedy old harpy will leave her almost penniless. In fact, why not perform a true Christian act and accompany Miss Miller when she calls on the Appleby woman tomorrow? Oh, don't imitate a cod, Caleb. Much as I'd wish it, you don't have to marry her. Just turn up with her to stop the gossips for a while."

Caleb pouted.

"I'm going to the opera, then for a few drinks; it will be late when I return home. I'll wish to rise late-"

"I'll get Mattie to order me a hansom cab to Grayling's-"

Caleb glared at his brother. Ethan had won again, the little wretch.

"Be careful not to get too close to the doors and don't look through the spy holes. Some of the prisoners have been known to stab sharp objects into the visitors' eyes" the warden informed Sebastian, who felt his knees shaking. His father had sent him to be blinded, maimed, even knifed by the demon inhabitants of this hell hole.

"Don't get into a tizzy" the warden chuckled drily, enjoying how his scare tactics had unsettled the 'posh boy', "We're giving you a safe one – unless he manages to whine you to death. Walker's in for being an accessory to murder, but he's such a milksop that he paid somebody else to do all the dirty work. Much good it did him! He got fifteen years and the man who killed his unwanted tart-" the warder performed an unpleasant mime of hanging and smirked. Then he rapped sharply on the door.

"WALKER!"

"What?"

"Show some manners. You've got a visitor. A bleeding heart from the posh end of London, no less. He might even have brought you Caviare" the warder added, thinking himself a wit.

The door opened; Sebastian was admitted.

Max's reaction was one of profound indifference.

Sebastian's was of that who has suddenly met the perfect being. The one that everybody strives to meet. Max Walker was – oh, he was like an angel with that soft brown hair and those innocent eyes.

"I have chocolate" he said, smiling. He wished the warder would leave, but knew that could not happen for security reasons.

Max put out his hand almost greedily. Sebastian only saw the childlike face. He would go home and start a campaign. This man was innocent; Sebastian knew it!

"Say 'thank you Mr Grayling!'" rapped the warder.

"Yeah, thanks for this" Max grinned, and put it with his other precious belongings.

"Aren't you going to eat it now?" Sebastian, who had never known the meaning of real hunger, asked.

"Chocolate? Mate, you don't gobble chocolate in here. You save it for special days."

"I'll bring you more" Sebastian smiled.

Max decided to play along nicely.

"Where are you going, looking so fine and all, Mr Knight, and you, Reverend?" simpered Alicia Munro as they walked past her to the hansom cab.

"We are visiting Robyn Miller", said Reverend Hardy, not seeing any need for deception. Cal's heart sank. He had hoped to collect Miss Miller as discreetly as possible.

Alicia pouted.

"She's a fallen woman" she sniffed.

"Show some Christian charity, Miss Munro" was the Reverend's short reply. Caleb Knight didn't even favour her with a glance.

Alicia decided she would pay back the Reverend and that snooty, snotty brother of hers, some way or other.

Dylan Keogh read the letter from the Reverend.

"It would seem that Caleb Knight has agreed to visit Robyn Miller, Ben, and that they are going to bring home Miss Miller's baby. I'll follow after a discreet interval. This could be our chance to trap Appleby."

He looked sadly at Ben.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin. Once again all your generous research will go unrewarded, but there's no place for Luke Devine this time, even though he knows Robyn well."

Ben's smile was understanding.

"I was the bane of poor Robyn's life when she worked at Wilton's so she'd hardly be thrilled to see me. Just bring Robyn and her baby safely home."


End file.
